Love Between Hardships and Abuses
by Treble and Bass
Summary: 6 years of pain. Who would like that? No one. But these two people don't have a choice but go through it. Almost everybody is against them. They feel helpless and nobody is willing to help them at all. But... Why is there an unusual feeling that someone is watching them all the time? Maybe there is atleast one person in the world who is willing to watch over them...
1. Prologue

**Reina: Okay... Welcome to another story! This story might be a bit violent at first, hence the title. But, don't worry. Fluffiness and lovey dovies will still be here.**

**Rin: Are we going to be tortured?!**

**Reina: Sorry! No spoilers!**

**Len: IF WE GET TORTURED HERE, I'LL CRUSH YA WITH THE RODA RORA!**

**Reina: Oh my god! Chill! Geez... *thoughts* I better prepare for so much screaming soon... *thoughts end* Anyways, here's the prologue!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Prologue, COMMENCE!**

**Prologue**

Mystery POV

Blood... Knives... Screams of agony...

Desperate cries of help... The aura of hopelessness...

Seeing and hearing these things for 3 years... Seeing them go through this excrusiating suffering...

It makes me want to just take them away for that life... But, I can't...

But.. That's not all.

The bullying... Running away... Kicking... Punching anywhere possible...

The shouting of incoherent words at them...

Even if their school life, they are being harassed. Teachers aren't doing anything. Except for one of them, who actually is the only person they trust. But, of course, they cannot stay with that person for the rest of their miserable lives.

Miserable lives..? No... I won't let that stay miserable.

I am determined to change that.

I'll be the one to replace those screams into fits of laughter.

I'll change their feeling of despair and loneliness into one of hope and happiness.

Even if the whole world might turn against me, I'll do it, no matter the consequences are.

I am ready to accept any punishment Fate has sealed onto me.

But... That may have to wait for a little while.

I'll keep watching them. I'll keep waiting. Even if I am also suffering from the hurtful pain.

I'll be their little shadow, following them in their times of pain and suffering.

Don't worry... I'll save you soon..

·

·

·

**Reina: There we have it! Who do you think is this mystery person? Guess in the reviews!**

**Rin and Len: This. Is. Bad. Are we the ones being tortured here?!**

**Reina: I don't know! You'll find out in the next chapter!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Jaa!**


	2. A Miserable Life

**Reina: Okay. Why don't we post the first official chapter? **

**Rin and Len: IF YOU KILL US HERE, YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD!**

**Reina: OHMAIGAWD! CALM DOWN! And let's reply to the first reviewer of this story, WonderRin! **

_**WonderRin: Hmm... Read on to find out! Bwahaha! XDDDDD! Anyways, prepare for a bit of violence here...**_

**Rin: VIOLENCE?! IF THAT VIOLENCE IS MEANT FOR US, YOU ARE GONNA FACE OUR BABY, THE RODA RORA!**

**Reina: Calm your head down! Geez! Let's just commence!**

**Len: Why don't you do it?!**

**Reina: Jerks!**

**Reina: Chapter 1, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 1**

Rin's POV

_"Hahaha! Look! It's Little Miss Flatty!" The jerk of the jerks, Utatane Piko mockingly shouted. I can already feel the tears coming even if it's still morning. The students saw me and started throwing laughs and teases at me. I hang my head down and ran away as fast as I can._

_But, a strong grip on my wrist stopped me. It pulled and forcefully made me face The Jerk. _

_"Now, now... It's no fun when your just gonna run away..." He laughs evilly. He pushes me to the ground causing me to scrape my knees. I wince in pain._

_"Hahaha! Look at you! Crying over a little scrape! What a crybaby!" He chuckled like a maniac. I couldn't do anything but stare at the ground, tears seeping out._

_"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER, BASTARD!" A voice warns. I raise my head a bit to see my twin brother, Len. He's being pulled back by rabid girls, flaunting their disgusting bodies at him._

_"Why? What will you do?" Piko pulled my hair causing me to scream. _

_"RIN! YOU ASSHOLE! LET GO OF HER!" Len tried to pry off the girls but it was useless._

_Piko directs a punch on my stomach. I gasp painfully and clutch it with both hands. Violent coughs escapes my mouth. _

_"Hahaha! We still have a few minutes, what should we do..?" He asks his so-called friends._

_I couldn't do nothing but listen to them laugh._

"Nononono.. NOOOOO! AHH!" I jolted awake. Cold sweat on my forehead. No... Every night... Always every night!

Len woke up to my scream. He scooted closer to me and rubbed my back soothingly. No words are needed because he knows what just happened to me.

"L-L-Len... I can't t-take it a-anymore..." I stammered. Len sighed and pulled back. He gently brushed his thumb on her cheeks, wiping away the tears.

"Rin... Just a little more.. We can do this.." Len whispered softly, so he won't wake the sleeping demons across the halls.

"B-B-But... It's 6 years! 6 goddamn years, Len! I'm so tired of everything.." I screamed in his chest. I started crying again. Len knew I was right. He was also getting tired of everything. So, we just kept quiet.

Len glanced at our digital clock. '5:55 am.'

With our sleepiness gone, we just did our morning routine as quiet as possible.

·

·

After taking our breakfast, we grabbed their bags and head out from the demonic place we call home. But, school is just as demonic.

Everytime we enter, the students go into harassing mode or something. The girls grabbed Len while the boys grab me, splitting us apart.

But, we eventually came up with a plan to escape the morning harassments. We cross over the fence behind the school, so we won't be seen by the students at the main entrance. Atleast the teachers don't know about this. They don't even give a damn about the harassment that's happening to us. Except for Meiko-san.

Meiko-san is our homeroom teacher. I think she's the only person who ever notice how badly we are treated in and out of the school. She's tries her best to cheer up, even if she has a habit of getting drunk. It's still funny though.

Is she the only one who cares? There are a billion people on this planet. She may be the only only one. Len and I became scared of the outside world. We can't move away from the devils we call our parents, fearing that they will haunt us down.

After we climb over the fence, we squat down and rested for a bit. Len wrapped his arms around my shoulder. I instantly lean back at him.

Len. He's my only hope of surviving this stupid miserable life. He's everything I have. Without him, I'm nothing but an empty shell of depression.

I love him. More than a sister should. But, who cares? It may be against the law, but for me, love knows no boundaries. That's why I love him. And Len knows that already since we confessed 2 years ago.

_RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG!_

We both sighed. Standing up, we ran our way to homeroom so we won't bump in anyone's way.

Mystery POV

I watch them on the school's rooftop.

I sigh miserably. How long should I wait? I just want to grab them and take them far away from this place.

I am fully aware of their relationship. I have no problems with it. Yes, incest is against the law. But, what can I say? They are perfect for each other. Two halves equals to one whole. I leaped my way near their homeroom class without arising anybody suspicions. Well, who wouldn't be suspicious with a person in a black cloak and a hood?

They finally entered the room. Meiko-san looked relieved in seeing them safe without any wounds on them. They took their seats near her table.

How do I know Meiko-san? It was a year ago.

_Flashback_

_"Alright class! Have a good day!" Meiko-san dismissed. The students bow respectfully and leaves her room. Rin and Len have already went home. I knew that their demonic parents aren't home, so they're safe for now. I knocked on the window she was staying, cautious of my surroundings._

_At first, she looked startled, but I knew she was the fearless type, so she let me in by opening the window._

_I swiftly entered, landing on the tile floor. She asked me,_

_"Excuse me, what is your business with me..?" _

_I didn't give her an answer, instead, I removed the hood covering my head. _

_Her eyes widened upon seeing my face._

_"Oh my..."_

_"Meiko-san.. I have one favor to ask of you.."_

_She gave me a look of uncertainty. She doesn't fully trust me yet._

_"It regards to Rin and Len." I say sternly_

_With that said, she gestured me to continue,_

_"Please.. Take care of them while I can't. But, I'll be watching from afar. I know how confused you are, but please... Watch over them." I plead, desperation evident in my voice._

_She noticed the desperate tone of my voice, she agreed. "I will. I'll take care of them." _

_I nodded. I gave her a piece of paper with my contact number on it. I head out for the window, but before I jump, she asks one last time,_

_"Who are you?"_

_I look at her._

_"Natsuhana Reina. Cousin of Rin and Len." Then, I jump out of sight._

_Flashback End_

The school starts their usual studying days, while I do my usual watching. At one point, Meiko-san saw me and her lips secretly curl into a small smile.

I smile myself, knowing Rin and Len will be safe for today.

Rin.. Len.. I'll save you two soon. There's is no way that I'm breaking the promise I made.

·

·

·

**Reina: Alright! I guess we know the mystery person now! Hehe! Next question: What promise was I refering to? Find out at the next chapter!**

**Rin: WE ARE BEING TORTURED! WHY?!**

**Len: HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!**

**Reina: Chill. Out. It won't be for long!**

**Rin and Len: IT BETTER BE!**

**Reina: Please tone down your voice before I go deaf.**

**Rin: What if we want to?**

**Reina: More torture?**

**Len: Fine.**

**Reina, Rin and Len: See ya at the next chapter! Jaa!**


	3. The Family Tragedy

**Reina: Moshi moshi~ Hey! I would like to tell you guys that '3,2,1, React!' will be ON HOLD as soon as this story is done. Because I can't really focus on writing it when so many ideas are jumbling my head. So, I have to finish this in order to focus more on '3,2,1, React!'. Sorry about that!**

**Rin: So, basically you like torturing us instead of laughing at us?**

**Reina: No silly! I'm just saying that I need to finish this so I can write better on '3,2,1, React!'.**

**Len: How long is this story anyway?**

**Reina: Hmm... 7-9 chapters? I don't know but it won't exceed 15 chapters.**

**Rin and Len: Good.**

**Reina: Oh yes! I have also seen some of you who would like to be a relative or a friend of mine. So, here's what you need!**

_Name:_

_Age:_

_Gender:_

_Appearance:_

_Personality/Description:_

_Likes:_

_Dislikes:_

_Hobbies:_

_Relationships: (Whether your my friend or relative)_

**Reina: I have seen Dueling Vocaloid, Lady Japan-Sama, Amazon Huntress and Violet the Cookie telling me whether they can be my friend or whatever, YES YOU CAN! Just fill out that simple profile and you are good to go! Now, let's get to this story's reviews!**

**Rin and Len: Rebyu-Resuponsu Taimu!**

_**Natsuhana Rui: Hehe... It was kinda obvious, neh? Anyways, here's the update sistah!**_

_**WonderRin: Thanks, twinny! Meiko plays an important role here! I'll be finishing this story first before going back to '3,2,1, React!'**_

_**Shaymin23: Yes! Beware for violence and some cursing, okay?**_

_**Violet the Cookie: ((Rin and Len: KILL REINA! SHE'S TORTURING US!)) WHAT?! I am not! This is just a story! Chill your guts out! Anyways, Rin and Len will be safe as long as I'm watching them!**_

_**crazy and random child: Hehe. It was obvious! Here's the next, nee-chan!**_

_**Lady Japan-Sama: Haha... It was easy to find out it was me, neh? Hmm... I'm sort of a ninja but not really! That will be explained in further chapters! I know that it's kind of hard to make Piko evil but I chose him! XP! Sorry! Anyways, '3,2,1, React' will be on hold for a bit. Thanks!**_

**Reina: Alrighty! This chapter will be a flashback of our memories during childhood! Warning: violence, murder, blood shed and child abuse ahead.**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 2, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 2**

Third Person POV

_Flashback_

_*14 years ago*_

_"Mommy! Mommy! When can we see Auntie Haru's new babies?" 3-year-old Reina asked in excitement._

_Her mother, Natsuhana Keiko, laughed in the passenger seat. She looked at her daughter and told her,_

_"In just a few minutes, sweetie." _

_The young blonde cheered gleefully, "Yay! I'll be their onee-chan even if their not my siblings! I want to see them already! Daddy! Can we go faster?" She asked her father, who was driving._

_He chuckled at Reina's hyperness. "Just wait a little longer, we'll tbe there soon." Her father, Natsuhana Masato imformed her._

_Reina settled in her seat, but her eyes show her that she was beyond excited. _

_3 minutes later, they arrived at Saseikai Central Hospital in Tokyo. Keiko went out of the car and opened the door where Reina was sitting in. Unbuckling her seat, she quickly went out of the car, jumping up and down. _

_She squeaked a little when her father carried her in his arms._

_"You ready to see your baby cousins?" He questioned. Reina smiled widely and nodded._

_They entered the hospital and went to the counter and asked for Kagamine Haru's room._

_"She's has just recently transferred rooms from the labor room. She's now in Room 325 on the third floor." The nurse informed the family._

_"Thank you." The Natsuhana family chorused. _

_After using the elevator to the third floor, they looked for the room. _

_"Daddy! Can you please put me down? I want to find Auntie Haru's room!" Reina squirmed in her father's arms._

_"Alright, alright.." He put her down and Reina started running around the halls, finding the room. _

_"She's one ball of energy, isn't she?" Masato asked his wife while keeping an eye on Reina._

_Keiko nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I love her just the way she is." _

_Masato smiled. Reina started jumping and pointed at a door which the parents assumed that her Auntie is inside._

_"You found it?" Masato ruffled her daughter's hair. _

_"Yep! Can we go in? Pleaseeeeee?" She pleaded. Keiko opened the door which revealed two more blonde people._

_"Auntie Haru! Uncle Akira!" Reina ran to her relatives. Akira gave his niece a hug._

_"Someone's clearly excited to see their new cousins!" He chuckled at her antics._

_"Yes! Yes! Where are they?" Akira scooped her up and put her next to her Auntie Haru._

_"Hi, Auntie." She waved at the tired lady. Haru smiled. Reina noticed that she was holding two bundles. She carefully crawled nearer and saw the newborn twins._

_"Wow..." Reina marveled at the two little babies. "What are their names, Auntie?"_

_"Rin and Len. Kagamine Rin and Len."_

_"Kawaii ne..." She also noticed that their hands are intertwined with one another. Then, her cousins slowly opened their eyes, seeing their older cousin for the first time._

_Reina gasped and blinked many times. Their eyes were a pretty shade of blue. Like sapphires._

_"Hi there... I'm your older cousin, Reina." She waved a little. The babies' little hands stretch out and touched her finger. She gently wraps her own. _

_"I'll be your onee-chan... I promise to protect you and make you happy."_

_·_

_·_

_*6 years ago*_

_"Reina-nee-chan!" Two squeaky blondes called out. A car pulled into the garage. The Natsuhana Family came to visit the Kagamine Family every weekends. _

_11-year-old Reina goes to her now 9-year-old cousins, Rin and Len. _

_"Hiya! How are my favorite cousins doing?" I asked giving them a bear hug._

_"Great! Now... TAG YOUR IT!" Little Rin shouted. Len laughed and started running away from me._

_"RAWR! WATCH OUT BECAUSE THE BIG REINA MONSTER IS GONNA EAT YA! RAAAAAWR!" I taunted chasing them around._

_The Kagamine parents and Natsuhana parents are watching the three chase each other around while laughing loudly._

_"Aren't they just adorable?" Keiko squealed. The others nodded. Masato noticed that his siblings-in-law are looking rather droopy than usual._

_"Haru, Akira, is everything okay?"_

_They both sighed. Keiko faced her sister and listened,_

_"Well... Work's getting worse and worse by the second today. We are starting to run out of options... ARRRGGGHHHHHH!" Haru screamed unusually._

_Keiko and Masato flinched. The laughing stopped and the kids looked at the adults._

_"Mom? Are you okay?" Rin and Len asked together. Reina also glanced at her Auntie in worry._

_"Don't worry. Your mother's just tired from work. Now, it was nice of you to visit, but can you please leave?" Akira politely asked._

_Masato and Keiko nodded knowing that Haru needs the rest she can get._

_"Reina! We are going home now!" Keiko called her daughter._

_"Aww... Now..?" Reina pouted at her mother. She nodded and goes to their car._

_"Well.. See you next weekend!" She says to her cousins and embraced them._

_"Bye Reina-nee!" They both waved at her. Reina enters their car._

_"RIN! LEN! GET INSIDE HERE!" Akira roared from the house. Rin and Len pales from his voice and obeys their father._

_Reina heard her uncle's shout and begins to worry. "Mom.. Why does uncle sound angry?"_

_"Oh... He's just stressed out from his work." Keiko reassures her. Masato starts the car and zooms away from the Kagamines. Reina wasn't feeling easy. She can't help but feel like something is going to happen to her parents and cousins... And possibly to herself..._

_And how right she is... Because no one heard the screams of agony by two kids._

_·_

_·_

_*A year after*_

_Apparently, Keiko and Masato had never visited the Kagamines ever since Haru had snapped. But now, Keiko and Masato came to visit while Reina is in school._

_The Natsuhana's car stopped at the driveway. Exiting the car, they went to the front door and knocked._

_No answer. They knocked again and turned the doorknob. Surprisingly, it was open. What was inside shocked them._

_Broken cermatics everywhere. Shattered glasses with traces of blood in them. Some knives were even at the floor. Keiko and Masato cautiously entered the house, observing their surroundings._

_"What in the world happened here?" Masato shook his head. They heard footsteps coming closer to them. Masato outstretched his arms to protect his wife._

_"Auntie Kei? Uncle Masato?" Two weak voices called out to them. The adults recognized them and said their names in a quiet tone._

_"Rin? Len? Is that you?" Both kids went nearer them and Keiko put her hands to her mouth, trying to prevent a scream._

_They were covered in scars. Dried blood on their shirts. Flesh blood was flowing down Rin's right arm and Len's left arm. There was a large gash on Len's leg and he was using Rin as support._

_"Oh my goodness! What happen to you?" Keiko exclaimed while embracing her niece and nephew. Masato joined in the hug. Both were unaware of the pairs of eyes watching them from behind._

_"What a tearful sight!" A voice mocked, which belonged to the mother of the twins._

_"You... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR OWN CHILDREN?!" Keiko accused her sister._

_"Children? Their not our children! They are merely slaves in this house!" Akira exclaimed._

_"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH NONSENSE!" Masato fiercely retorted. Rin and Len started crying out of fear. _

_"WHATEVER! YOU TWO ARE NEXT!" Haru swung a butcher knife around._

_"Rin! Len! GET OUT OF HERE!" Masato sternly commanded. Rin and Len started to walk away from the scene._

_"Bye bye, sister!" Haru laughed wickedly, swing the knife in Keiko's direction. Keiko swiftly dodges the hits. Akira charges at Masato with his own blade. Masato tries to get the blade out of his house. Keiko screams._

_"KEIKO! DAMMIT!" Masato cusses. Keiko has got a gash across her arm, rendering it useless to move. Haru laughs again and plunges the knife on her shoulder._

_"GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Keiko screams again. Tears flowing out. Blood leaks out of the injury. Keiko starts to get disoriented and nauseous. She falls to the ground._

_"F***! YOU BITCH!" Masato charges at Haru in enragement. Akira uses this chance to get rid of his own brother-in-law. He digs the blade in his back. Masato screeches and falls down. _

_"M-Ma...sato.." Keiko weakly whispers. The colors from her face drained out. Masato looks at her and wraps his hand around her, his consciousness starting to fade away.._

_"Gomennasai... R-Reina.." They both say before closing their eyes. _

_Haru and Akira stares at the two bloody bodies as if they won an achievement. A sick, twisted smile on their faces. _

_They find the twins hiding in the closet. Akira hits their heads with his fist making them pull them out and leaves the house through a dark alley._

_·_

_·_

_12-year-old Reina was waiting for her parents to arrive. They were taking too long than the usual. She was getting worried. Then, a black car stops in front of her. She steps back._

_A woman in her twenties comes out. She sees Reina and approaches. _

_"Are you Natsuhana Reina?" She asks. Reina relaxes at her voice's tone. She seemed trustworthy but she test her by asking,_

_"Who are you and what do you want from me?"_

_The woman looked startled for a minute but answered,_

_"My name is Shinohara Hiromi. I'm an attorney here in Japan. And I came to pick you up and inform you about something."_

_Reina's eyes widen a bit. She knew that Shinohara is a well-known attorney and her parents often talk about her. She already trusted her well-enough._

_"Then.. Yes, I am Natsuhana Reina. Are you mom and dad's attorney?" _

_Hiromi nods. "Yes, I am. Now, we have no time to waste. Let us go." She gestures Reina to hop in the car. She obliges and rides in._

_"Shinohara-san.. Is there something wrong with mom and dad? Because I have a bad feeling about something I can't point out." _

_Hiromi tenses a bit. 'This is going to be hard to tell her...' She thought._

_"Well... Your mom and dad went to visit your aunt and uncle today.."_

_"What?! Why didn't they tell me? I want to see my cousins for so long!"_

_"Wait.. Then, they..." Hiromi trails off. Reina looked at her, finding an answer._

_"Reina? Can you handle a heartbreaking news?" She suddenly questions._

_Reina's heart starts to break. That is one of the worst things to hear. She gulps and nods._

_She sighs sadly. "Your parents got murdered..."_

_Her world breaks apart._

_"W-W-What...? What do you mean?!" _

_"Reina.. Witnesses heard screams from your relatives' house and reported it to the police. They opened the door and found your parents... Lifeless... They were killed an hour ago."_

_She blinks. Once. Twice. Thrice._

_"Shinohara-sama. We are here." The drivers informs. Hiromi nods and reaches out a hand to the silent girl. Reina raises her trembling hand and takes Hiromi's hand. They went out and sees the media, the police, the ambulance and some detectives on the case._

_Upon seeing the attorney, the media rushes to her._

_"Shinohara-san! As the attorney of..."_

_"Shinohara-san! Is that the daughter of...?"_

_She faces the crowd and says sternly, "We need personal space here. Please move back and leave for this a personal case. Thank you." The police stops the raging media from coming any closer to the two. _

_"Shinohara-san. And... Possibly their daughter?" A police approaches the two._

_" is their daughter, Natsuhana Reina. How's the investigation going?" Hiromi interrogates seriously._

_"Well.. We found out that they got killed due to blood loss. Keiko-sama had a gash across her arms and a butcher knife-" Hiromi raises a hand and looks at the quiet girl beside her. Tears flowed out and drops at the cement ground._

_"Reina?"_

_Reina has her eyes covered. She wipes her tears up and faces up with a strict look._

_"Continue please." She instructs. The policeman continues,_

_"Your mother had a butcher knife on her shoulder breaking her bones there. While your father had a long knife implanted on where his heart his. The blade had hit major arteries causing his blood circulation on his body to shut down."_

_Reina couldn't believe anything but there is one thing she's sure of._

_"Kagamine Haru and Kagamine Akira are the murderers." She says with venom dripping out from her voice._

_"How are certain that it's them?" Hiromi lookd at her._

_"First of all, they were killed in their house." _

_The police man writes the information down on his notepad._

_"Secondly, my cousins Kagamine Rin and Len, called me last week telling me that they are scared and wanting to get away from them. Then, I ask who are 'them'. They were about to answer me when I heard Akira shout at them. Then, Rin screamed. Len was next. Akira took over the call and shouted directly at the receiver, 'GET THE F***K OUT OF THIS PHONE.', then he hung up or more like cut the phone line."_

_"I see.. This can be used as evidence. Will you be wiling to be a witness in this case, Reina?" Hiromi seeked an answer._

_"I am willing to be more than that." _

_"What do you mean?"_

_The next thing Reina said shocked both attorney and policeman._

_"Before you became an attorney, you specialized in ninja skills and martial arts, yes? Please teach me and put me in the team."_

_"A-Are you sure..? That is a very difficult favor you ask."_

_"I am sure. And..."_

_"What is it...?"_

_"I will find my missing cousins. There's no way I'm breaking my promise to them. And when I reach 18, I want to gain custody of them."_

_Hiromi was beyong shocked. A 12-year old girl, willing to risk everything to do this. She saw the determination in her eyes, so she took the risk._

_"You have yourself a deal." She shook hands with her._

_"Count her in." Hiromi orders._

_·_

_·_

_Ever since she agreed, she trained with her parents' attorney, all day and night. She goes to school but not often. The teachers understood the situation she's in, so they let her be. She stayed in the custody of her attorney until she reaches 16 to live in her own home using the savings her parents had saved for her._

_Reina had trained for 3 long years, mastering everything her instructor and attorney had trained her. She now had her own home, social workers check her out if she's alright every first week of the month. After all of that, she started her own investigation. Gathering witnesses, searching the place where the Kagamines are staying._

_Analyzing all the answers given by the innocent citizens, she was able to find them._

_It seemed like an eternity since she last saw her cousins but their condition was far worse than before._

_They were skinny and paler than before. Dark purple bruises were everywhere on their bodies. Their eyes lost their original glow. An aura of hopelessness radiated from them._

_She flinched at the sight. _

_Then, the demons show up._

_Not able to take the pain, she fled from the hellish place._

_She would leap from roof to roof, following her only sane relatives so they won't get hurt. Everyday, she would spend her time watching over them, unlike other teens who hang out with their friends._

_The case for her parents' death wasn't closed yet until the murderers are imprisoned._

_It came out positive that Kagamine Haru and Kagamine Akira were responsible for her parents' death from the DNA tests they did. Reina said that she would be the one who will get those two monsters. _

_She would sometimes take pictures of various beatings of her cousins, even if she's against it but it would help the detectives to prove them guilty._

_She would just wait. Soon, the two of them will rot in the mercy of what's called imprisonment. And she would finally have her cousins in her care._

_And everything will go smoothly from that point._

_Flashback End_

·

·

·

**Reina: That was.. Really depressing for me to write...**

**Rin and Len: *frozen***

**Reina: Uuhhh... *waves hand in front of the Kagamines***

**Rin and Len: *faints***

**Reina: ?! I think I'm gonna faint with them. Jaa. *faints***


	4. Blood Shed

**Reina: *waves* Hi guys! I have two new family members! Their names are Violet Magica, my new cousin and Lady Japan, the family's best friend. They will be introduced in future chapters of '3,2,1, React!' soon!**

**Rin: ...**

**Len: ...**

**Reina: Rin and Len are horribly parayzled since the last chapter when they woke up from fainting... But, I still need to continue this story even if it hurts a lot for them and me.. Rebyu-Resuponsu Taimu!**

_**Natsuhana Rui: Ahh yes... Did you expect me to write something like this before? Well... It's kind of difficult to write this down considering how much I love this two blondes. It's very disturbing to see the parents do that to their own children indeed. Anyways, thanks for understanding, nee-chan! **_

_**WonderRin: HAHAHA! XD! YOU GOT THAT RIGHT! XDDDDD *blinks a lot of times* ... What did you say..? *shakes head* Ehehehe... *sweatdrop* Uh yeah... I will!**_

_**crazy and random child: Yes, I'm right, nee-chan. We are all fine. Don't worry! *catches you glomp me* We'll be safe. No need to be sorry.**_

_**Violet the Cookie: WELCOME TO THE FAMILY, VIOLET! AND YES! AVENGE US! Great profile! It has been already posted on my profile! Check it out!**_

_**Lady Japan-Sama: WELCOME TO THE FAMILY, JAPAN! You have a looooong yet excellent profile! Check it out on my profile!**_

**Reina: Let's get through this chapter. Rin? Len? Are you...?**

**Rin and Len: ...**

**Reina: Maybe not. Oh well... Chapter 3, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 3**

Rin's POV

_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG!_

"Alright class. Stand." Sensei instructs sternly. We all obey him.

"And bow. Good day." He dismisses.

"Good day, Sensei." We all bow down in respect. I pack up my stuff in a rush so I won't be harassed by anyone. Then, I ran out of the room.

Not even bothering to go to my locker, I keep running. I can hear heavy footsteps behind me. I didn't turn back. It might be Piko and his gang, so I increased my pace.

"Rin! It's me!" A familiar voice called out. I immediately stopped and faced a panting Len. I was panting myself, feeling drained out already.

"Sorry... I was just scared." I say. He only smiled and hugged me.

"It's alright. I am too." He says in a quiet tone. A mocking laugh echoes behind us. I paled.

"Well, well, well... It's the incestous Kagamines." Piko comments in digust. I flinched, feeling tears burn up. Students behind him snicker.

"What do you want, Utatane?" Len hisses at the white haired guy.

"Oh.. Nothing. Just giving you a warning. Ciao." He waves at us. Len and I stood there. What does he mean by that?

"L-Len..." I whimper. He tightens his grip on me and reassures me,

"You'll be fine. I'll protect you no matter what."

"And I will protect you in return."

Then, he head to our hellish home.

And the feeling of being watched by someone is still there. Why do I feel something like this when no one's behind us?

Third Person POV

As the twins head to their place, a particular person in a black disguise, follows them. Leaping from one roof to another, keeping an alert eye on them.

After a few minutes of walking, the Kagamines are at their front porch. And even before they held the doorknob, the two demons lurking inside opened the door, looking furious. Akira pulled them by their hair and pushed them on the floor. Rin and Len hisses as the felt the familiar touch of broken glass shed their skin, letting out blood. Haru slammed the door close.

"Where the f*** have you been?" Akira growls. Len glares at him and retorts dangerously, spiking up his so-called father's temper.

"At school. Where else, dumbass?"

Akira slaps him hard, leaving a red mark on across his cheek.

"LEN!" Rin tries to reach him but Akira takes grip on her legs, causing her to fall down and more glass shards, rip her skin. She winces in pain.

"Your not getting closer to him. Ever." He darkly says. He puts out a knife and slashes her legs. Rin screams in agony, feeling blood flow down from her leg, tears blurring her vision.

"RIIIIIN! YOU F****** BASTARD!" Len stands but only to be hit on his back by Haru who's holding a metal baseball bat. She smiles creepily.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM THAT! I'LL BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP!" Haru raises the bat and hits Len in various places. Len tries to shield himself, putting his arms in front, but the hits were so strong that he can't do it further. He falls down and Haru hits him a lot more.

"NOOOO! L-LEEEN!" Rin shrieked. Akira didn't stop slashing her legs, in fact, he made the gashes deeper into her flesh.

"KRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"R-RIIINNN!"

Then, everything went black for the twins.

After a few more hours, they threw them into their room recklessly. Len, who had numerous bruises and blood on his body, woke up first. He immediately reached for the first-aid kit on the shelf. He looked over Rin's leg and tries not to throw up. He started treating her wounds, receiving whimpers from his female twin.

After disinfecting it, he wrapped bandages around the affected areas. Rin woke up in a daze.

"L-L-Len...?"

"Shh... Just stay still." He shushes. Rin did as he said, knowing that her injury is in worst condition. They can't be sent to the hospital or else the devils will get more insane if anyone finds out about what they're doing to them.

Len treated and bandaged himself. Laying down next to Rin, he whispers,

"I'm sorry..."

Rin shakes her head and smiles weakly, "No need to be.. As long as we're both alive.. We'll be fine." Len nods his head, hoping for the best. Rin scoots closer to him and wraps her arms around him. Len returned the action.

"I love you, Rin."

"I love you too, Len."

Then, they locked lips even at the brink of hardships of their life. Pulling away, they fell into a dreamless slumber.

Their older cousin, Reina, witnessed everything. Her hands were clenched tightly and has turned white. Her teeth gritting. Her body shaking. Overflowing tears flow down from her rosy cheeks. She grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialed Meiko's number.

"Moshi moshi, Sakine Meiko speaking." She says at the other line.

"Meiko-san?"

"Reina..? You sound terrible! What happened?"

"Rin and Len... The worst..."

Meio understood what she was saying and tries to comfort the trembling girl through the phone. "It's okay, Reina. I'll make sure that they'll be my first priority tomorrow."

"No need, Meiko-san."

"Huh..?"

"I've decided."

"Decided on what..?" Meiko was getting more confused by the second. Reina takes a deep breath and..

"I'll show myself tomorrow."

Meiko was silent for a while. But speaks up,

"Reina.. Are you sure?"

"I am. I can't take it anymore. I will tell the police, the detectives and my attorney to come to their school tomorrow. Also, the education authorities to see how badly the teachers do their job. But, you are an exception. They know you are with us." Reina explains.

Meiko was speechless. She was an exception? She'll keep her job that she loves so much. She could feel her emotions waver. She replies,

"Really? Oh my.. Thank you so much, Reina-san! And for trusting your faith in me."

"You're welcome, Meiko-san. And please, call me Reina. You have been a great help. I owe you so much. And I have seen how much you love your jobs so I convinced Hiromi-san to keep you job."

Meiko was beyond overwhelmed. "Thank you.. And please call me Meiko. I will do my best tomorrow."

"That is not necessary anymore. You have done so much for my cousins. It's time that I do everything from that point."

"No. Rin and Len are great students. I should also do everything I can."

"If you insist, thank you again."

"Of course. Bye!"

"Bye."

Reina hung up and faced the dark night sky.

'Tomorrow will be the turning point for them...'

·

·

·

**Reina: Alright! They will be saved! We will have a new character at the next chapter. I hate this person... Clue? She's insane.**

**Rin and Len: ...**

**Reina: I think I have to take care of these two.. Jaa~!**


	5. The Mysterious Black Cloaked Person

**Reina: Oh~kay.. We have reached the midpoint of this story! This may be 5-7 chapters? I'm not entirely sure but it will not exceed 10 chapters and so we can go back to '3,2,1, React!' soon! **

**Rin: Atleast we can get out of this torture.**

**Reina: I'm sorry, Rinny.. But in this chapter, you'll be saved!**

**Len: Really?! Uhh... Finally?**

**Reina: I know I gave you a horried torture but it ends here!**

**Rin and Len: It better be! Rebyu Resuponsu-Taimu!**

_**WonderRin: TWIIINCESSSST! Woah! Easy there with the stupid! Do not fear! Reina will make sure no one will touch them!**_

_**Lady Japan-Sama: Tehe! That's okay! Anyways, welcome to the family again! You'll be making your appearance in the upcoming chapter of '3,2,1, React!'. Yaaaaay! *sees Miku hit you* Miiikuuu! Don't hurt my bestie! *hugs ya* UUUGHH! JUST ME HEARING HER NAME MAKES ME WANT TO EXPLODE!**_

_**Natsuhana Rui: I HATE HEARING HER NAMEEEEE! SHE'S A PSYCHO! Hmm... I still need them for the story, but when they go in jail, stab them as much as you like, okay? Easy with the language, nee-chan. I don't wanna get you in trouble for that!**_

_**Violet the Cookie/Violet Magica: Ehehe.. Insane Kira wasn't my twin sister, she's my insane self. I'm glad that consience is gone. And, she's already gone! It's actually.. Sukone Tei.. GRRRRRR! I HATE SAYING HER NAME! You can chop down those bakas when they go to jail! Yes! You'll be in '3,2,1, React!'. I will save our precious Kagamines!**_

_**Kagamine Lerin: SHE WAS STALKING YOUR BOYFRIEND?! LEMME KILL HER! And, I'm sorry for not replying to your reviews! I was kinda late when it arrived on my email. Sorry again! And, make sure your friends will be here on this chapter! I want to know what their reactions are! Love ya too, Lerin-chan!**_

**Reina: Most of you got the right person for the new character! Don't make me say it! **

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 4, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 4**

Third Person POV

The rays of the bright sun peeked through the windows of their room, therefore waking them up from their slumber. Both of them stretched their bodies and sat upright. Then, they heard a slam.

"Was that the front door?" Rin says with her morning voice. Len nodded and smiled.

"We can have our breakfast as loud as we can without them around." Len carried Rin bridal style to the bathroom and helped her take her bath without hurting her slow-healing injury. They usually do this whenever the other one is badly wounded, so they didn't find it awkward or weird.

After their baths, they both went downstairs and Len puts Rin down on the table. Len turned on the radio for any news and prepared their breakfast.

_"Citizens, we have a breaking news! An prisoner has just escaped from the hands of the Tokyo Police. We advise all of you to be very alert and cautious for any suspicious person. We do not have a complete identity from the police, but as soon as we do, we will notify you all."_

"An escaped prisoner? Huh... That rarely happens." Len comments and Rin agrees. Len has just finished making breakfast and hands it to Rin.

"Ne.. Len? Why do I have a feeling that something is going to happen today?" Rin looks at her twin. Len stopped for a while and replies,

"Hmm... It's just a feeling. There's only a 50-50% chance."

Rin only sighs and resumes eating.

·

·

After eating, Len gathers their plates and settles them at the sink. Getting their bags, Len carefully carries Rin on his back and leaves. He forgets to turn off the radio..

_"We have the identity of the prisoner, in courtesy of the police. A female, has silver hair and red eyes and goes by the name..._

_Sukone Tei."_

·

·

Len was slow in his pace. They can't climb through the fence behind the school because of Rin's injuries. He may try but he has a risk of dropping Rin in the process, so he dared not to do it. They had no choice but to go through the entrance gates.

"L-Len... What are we going to do?" Rin whimpers.

"Don't worry. Just don't pay attention to them and we'll slip through them." Len plans.

'Don't pay attention..' Rin repeats in her mind. She gulps as they go in.

The students has their eyes on them. They snicker.

"Look! It's them! Hahaha!" A random student shouts, gaining all of the students' attention. Len and Rin covers their eyes under their bangs. Len increases his speed.

He hears Rin's scream in his ear and winces. He suddenly feels nothing but air behind him. He turns sharply behind him and sees Rin being carried by his arm on Rin's neck by none other than the jerk, Piko.

"RIN! YOU PIECE OF S***!" Len cusses. He charges at him, only to be stopped by the rabid girls. They pulled him away from her.

"L-LEN!" Rin chokes out. Piko's arm on her neck is making it hard to breathe. Piko notices this and laughs like the maniac he is.

"Is the little bunny choking? Bwahahaha! How pitiful." He drops her to ground carelessly. Rin hisses as she feels her injury, covered in her knee-length white socks, start to bleed again.

"YOU F****R!" Len shouts. The girls stop him by digustingly flaunting themselves at him. Len growls. But theur grip was metal-tight.

Piko laughs at the sight. "You know, a visitor has been eager to see you, little bunny."

Then, a silver haired girl comes out from behind the tree. Rin and Len's eyes widened as they saw _her_. Sukone Tei.

"Y-You... You're the escape prisoner!" Rin points out. Tei simply scoffs.

Tei got in jail for implanting injuries on Rin. She was sentenced in jail for a few years.

"What did I tell you? Didn't I tell you to STAY AWAY from my Lenny?" She growls. Rin pales and keeps quiet and stays on the ground.

"I always wanted to see you like this.. But... Bloodier.." She smiles. Rin shivers seeing her yandere side starting to show up. She's the worse when she's in her yandere state.

Reina was already at the roof. She has everything planned out. She notified all detectives on the case, the police, the paramedics and her attorney, Shinohara Hiromi. She also has everything she needs. A police radio communicator, two tazer guns and a loaded pistol for defense. She dials Meiko on her phone.

"Reina?" Meiko answers.

"Everything is set." She says sternly, trying to keep her composure when the fact she's shedding tears and trembling horribly.

"Alright." Meiko hungs up. She wipes away her tears and prepares to jump from the roof.

Tei brings out a butcher knife. Reina gasps, remembering that her mother was killed with a butcher knife. Reina grits her teeth and jumps.

"This will be the end for you... Kagamine Rin! MUAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Tei laughs and charges at Rin, who was laying helplessly on the ground, crying. Len, struggling to get away from the girls, shrieks,

"RIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Rin waits for the impact, knowing that no one will help her. But.. It never came, instead she hears something... Land in front of her? She raised her head.

Only to see a person in a black cloak and hood in front of her.

·

·

·

**Reina: Cliffy! Hahaha! Sorry for that!**

**Rin and Len: WHAT THE HELL?! YOU SAID- **

**Reina: Yes. I did say that you will saved. Didn't I just saved Rin from getting her shoulder chopped?**

**Rin and Len: Oh.**

**Reina: *rolls eyes* You guys can be careless at times. Anyways, a suspenseful ending! What do you think will happen next?**

**Rin and Len: Find out at the next chapter!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Jaa!**


	6. Free at Last

**Reina: OKAY! I shall save Rin and Len from their misery! There will be surprises here.. I think? Hehe!**

**Rin: THANK GOD TEI DIDN'T CHOP ME OFF! **

**Reina: LIKE HELL WILL I LET THAT HAPPEN! THE REVIEWERS WERE FURIOUS ABOUT TEI! JUST LIKE I AM!**

**Len: Why did you add her if she's just gonna make you mad?**

**Reina: Uhh.. Hello?! We need her for some action! **

**Len: Whatever. Let's respond.**

**Rin and Len: Rebyu-Resuponsu Taimu!**

_**WonderRin: YOU CAN KILL HER WHEN SHE'S IN JAIL! Did I make you that mad about the cliffy? Haha! I gotcha! XDD**_

_**Natsuhana Rui: Your blacklist is perfect, nee-chan. I WANT TO SEE THEIR BLOOD SPLATTERED! MUAHAHAHAHAAAA! *clears throat* I know you said those words because your mad, but don't say too much. Okay? Okay! ((Rin and Len: CAKE?!YES PLEASEEEE!)) But, calm down back to your normal self when they're dead, okay?**_

_**Mew SunsetStar: Oh! You haven't figured it out yet? Well, you'll know who that person is later on in this chapter! Thankies!**_

_**Violet Magica: Yes, it was the psycho bitch! You can chop her up when she's in prison! MUAHAHAHAA! The Kagamination members will chop everyone who hates Rin and Len! TEHEHEEEEHEEE!**_

_**Kagamine Lerin: EEEEH?! THEN WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING?! YAAAAY! RIN! LEN! YOUR SISTER HAS A BOYFRIEND! ((Rin and Len: SHE DOES?! OOOOOH! WHEN'S THE WEDDING?!)) SOON! YAAAAAAY! Hey! Don't kill your soon-to-be husband, **_

_**Lerin-chan! DROP THE BAZOOKAS! Keito-kun! That was for suspense, baka! Ara ara... Eeeeh? Yua-chan! Hi! Are you a mixed mirror image of... Who? Tehe! *sees you hold an axe* Well.. She's not all Miss Polite.. I like her!**_

**Reina: Alright! I am all fired up for this chapter! Let's go!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 5, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 5**

Everybody became quiet at the unexpected appearance of the person. Tei was frozen in her tracks, the butcher knife she was holding was still in the air.

"RIN!" A feminine voice shouted. Meiko was running towards the blonde, who was staring at the mysterious person. Meiko saw the person and instantly recognizes it. She stops and kneels down to check on Rin.

"M-Meiko-san..." Rin weakly whispers. Meiko puts her hand on her shoulder and smiles reassuringly. She sees blood coming out from her legs.

"R-Rin... Your injured!" Meiko exclaims, frantically opening the first aid kit she brought with her.

The mysterious person turns to the teacher and student. Rin flinched at bit in fear.

Meiko gently removed her socks and sees the bloodied bandages. Meiko puts a hand to her mouth when she removed the bandages.

The gashes were still there. The small one have already healed up but the huge ones were in bad shape. The students gasped at the wounds. Rin didn't bother to cover herself.

"Rin... This is going to sting a bit."

Rin nodded, already knowing how painful the wounds are. She hisses when Meiko applies the disinfectant on her gashes.

The mystery person suddenly moves in her place. She brings out a... Radio communicator? Rin watched her in confusion and curiosity. For some reason, the fear she was feeling had disappeared and changed into a feeling of... Trust?

An unknown female mature, stern voice is heard. The mystery person speaks into the radio,

"I got it."

The wails of sirens echoed. Tei, who was frozen had snapped out from her trance. She drops the knife and runs. The person catches her wrist before she escapes. She struggles to put her hands behind her because she was moving too much but she succeeds in the end. Tei cusses under her breath when she was forced on the ground.

"You f***** bitch! Who the hell are you?!" Tei curses at the person.

She instantly replied. "Someone you don't want to mess with."

The police arrives on the scene and went towards to Tei and the person. The police handcuffs Tei and is forced to go the car.

"Make sure to tighten up her cell." The person commands. The policemen salutes and leaves.

More police cars arrive along with the paramedics and a luxurious car.

The famous attorney, Shinohara Hiromi comes out of the car. Detectives and policemen follow her. Paramedics gets the stretcher from the ambulance. Rin's eyes widen.

The person notices this and says to her, "Do not worry, they won't take you to the hospital. They have all the equipment they needed to treat you here."

Rin was surprised. "H-How.. Did you know.. Miss..?"

Hiromi steps in. "We have been keeping a good eye on you and your twin. Have you felt that you're being watched?"

When the attorney mentioned 'twin brother', the person faced the other blonde, who was being held captive by the girls. The girls immediately released Len.

"RIN!" Len shrieked, running past the disguised lady, to Rin, who was being layed down on the stretcher.

"LEN!" Rin cried. Len tackled Rin in an embrace. Rin sobbed violently in Len's chest, staining his uniform with tears.

"Excuse me, sir. We need to attend to her wounds. Can you please step back for a while?" A nurse says. Len reluctantly let go of his sister and stepped back. Meiko puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

·

·

The doctor and nurses were done treating Rin's wounds. Len and Meiko is back at her side. The students were still witnessing everything that is happening. Even the jerk has became quiet.

Rin noticed the disguised lady. She didn't move a muscle. Then, she sees something shine and drop to the ground.

"N-Namida...? (T-Tears...?)" Rin says. Len and Meiko looks at the person.

Seeing the stares given to her. She breaks down in tears.

"G-G-Gomennasai..." She stammers.

Rin and Len looked at her in confusion. "Eh? What for?" Rin asks.

"I-I made you wait for so l-long...! I DIDN'T FULFILL MY PROMISE TO YOU!" She raises her voice. She puts her hand on her face and cries harder.

"W-What..?" Len couldn't understand a thing she says. Promise? Wait?

"I am the worse cousin ever."

Rin and Len's eyes widen again, remembering a certain older blonde, who loved them as her younger siblings. They whisper out her name, stuttering,

"R-Reina-n-n-nee-chan...?"

The person gasps loudly. She looks up and finally removes the hood that covered her face. Her long blonde hair swaying in the wind, tears flowing down from her eyes, cheeks and chin and to the ground.

"Y-Y-You.. Remember... Me.."

The Kagamines start to cry again.

"REINA-NEE-CHAN!"

Reina runs to her younger cousins and embraces them and trapped themselves in a teary atmosphere.

"You were a-alive all this time..?" Rin asks, tightening her grip on her long-lost cousin. Reina lets go and removes the rest of her cloak, revealing simple casual clothes: a red t-shirt, jeans and black strapless shoes.

"I am. I was the one watching you all this time. For.. 3 years."

"3 YEARS?! Why didn't you show yourself?" Len questions, disbelief etched into his face.

"I was still way too young to face the demons that lurk in your house. So, I waited. And now, I think I am ready to face them."

"How old are you now?, Reina-nee?" Rin looks at Reina.

"Seventeen. Seventeen years old." Reina repeated.

"The last time we you saw was... When you were eleven years old." Reina nods.

"Ever since I became aware of everything that happened, I stayed with my parents' attorney." Reina informs, pointing to the famous attorney.

"She trained me to defend myself. I joined the policemen and detectives track you down and arrest your so-called parents for a lot of cases." Reina told the twins.

Rin and Len tried to swallow up all the information given to them. It was a lot to take in.

"Is it too much to take in? I can stop for now." Reina hugs her cousins. Rin and Len returns the action.

"No.. It's just..." Rin trails off. Reina smiles sincerely at her, telling her that she understands.

"Reina. It's time to capture the murderers." Hiromi informs. Reina agrees and goes to Meiko.

"Meiko-san, I have one last favor to ask."

"Anything that I can do to help."

·

·

Meiko dials the devils on her phone.

"Reina-nee? What going to happen now?" Len asks to the older blonde.

"My plan is to lure those demons here. Meiko is currently calling them. She tells them that she needs to talk to them about your behaviour here in school. Then, they come here and I will be the one who's going to give a piece of my mind. You can also say something if you want." Reina explains.

"I see... I hope this turns out alright." Rin concerns.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay. I'll make sure they won't go near you." Reina says. Meiko approaches the trio.

"They are on their way."

"Thank you, Meiko-san. Could you look after Rin and Len while I deal with this?" Reina requests. Meiko smiles and agrees. Reina thanks her and goes into her 'police mode'.

"Alright! The culprits are coming! Secure the area and prepare for any attack!" Reina orders. The policemen goes into their positions where they are out of sight. Hiromi prepares herself for the case.

Reina also saw the students and, "Students! I am going to have a little talk with you later on. Get into the halls! NOW!"

The students stumble and went into the safety of the hallways.

A car suddenly pulls into the school's driveway. The killers come out of the car and puts on their fake faces.

"Oh, I hope they are okay!" Haru says in her fake caring voice.

"I am sure they are alright, honey." Akira kisses her forehead. Reina almost puked in disgust. The couple sees the twins with two unknown brunette and another blonde.

"Oh my goodness! Rin! Len! My poor children!" Haru cries, but of course, it's all an act. Reina snaps.

"CUT OUT ALL THAT FAKE CARING AND SHOW YOURSELF, YOU MURDERERS!"

Haru and Akira froze. They looked at the blonde who just call them that and retorted back.

"Who the f*** are you?!"

"My, my... Don't you remember your own sister's daugther? Your niece?" Reina taunts and smirks. Haru and Akira's eyes widen.

"Reina? You... You're still alive?!" Haru exclaims.

"I don't recall you two trying to kill me.. But.. YOU KILLED MY PARENTS, YOU F****RS!"

Haru and Akira went into their demon selves and,

"SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH! BESIDES, YOUR PARENTS ARE NOTHING BUT TRASH!" Haru glares at Reina.

"TAKE THEM DOWN!" Reina points at the two insane people. Policemen came out of their hiding and tries to get enraged blondes, who were charging at Reina.

"REINA-NEE-CHAN!" Rin and Len shouts, scared that they'll lose their only hope of freedom.

Reina puts out her tazer guns, aims and fires. Haru and Akira got the hits and falls to the ground, paralyzed.

The police cuffs them and Reina approaches them, taking away the weapons they have been holding.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS! WE WILL GET YOU HE-!" Akira has been cut off by Reina, who points her pistol at them.

"I am very tempted to splatter your blood here but I don't want to get my cousins traumatized." She puts away her weapon. Hiromi went to her client and announces,

"Kagamine Haru and Akira, you two are under arrest for child neglect, child abuse, frustrated murder, illegal possession of weapons and attempted homicide. The court will determine whether how long will your sentence will be. See you at the trial."

"Take these two away." Reina orders. They shouted incoherent words at them. The police locks them in the car and goes to their imprisonment.

Reina sighs a breath of relief. The detectives tell her,

"Case closed. We will be at the court trial for the last information. It was a pleasure working with you, Natsuhana-san."

"That goes for you too. Thank you so much for helping in this case." Reina acknowledges. She goes to her cousins.

"It's not over quite yet.. There will be a court trial for their cases. Can you two handle this?" Reina worriedly asks.

Rin and Len agreed, "We want to. And, it's for the best to end all of this mess."

"Right. Hiromi-san, Rin and Len accept the request for being witnesses. I do too." Hiromi nods and takes note of it.

Reina calls the education authorities, telling them that they can go to the school. After the call, she directs her attention to the still-quiet students.

"I won't be the one who's gonna talk to you. The education authories will give you the talk themselves and make you realize that what you are doing can get you in trouble by the law. Got it?" Reina roars, still angry at them. She especially glares at the mastermind, Piko, who turns away nervously.

The authorities arrive after her little speech. Hiromi welcomes them and gestures to the students. Reina turns away from them, leaving them in the authories' care.

Meiko sighed. "Thank goodness you spare from that talk. I don't want to get fired!" Reina laughs, "Don't worry, you won't get in trouble just like what I said."

"Thanks again, Reina." Meiko gave her a quick hug. Reina accepts it and returns the favor.

"Reina-nee? What's going to happen to us? Where are we going to live?" Len asks, looking droopy. Reina saddens, knowing that she can't take them in.

"Not so fast. Reina? Raise your right hand." Hiromi instructs. Reina frown a bit but obliges.

"Do you, Natsuhana Reina, promise to keep a look out on your cousins, Kagamine Rin and Len, no matter what?"

"I do."

"Do you swear that you'll be a good relative to them when they need you the most?"

"I do."

"Lastly, do you accept them in your custody, wholeheartedly?"

"I do!"

"Then, I hereby declare that Kagamine Rin and Len will in your custody, legally." Hiromi smiles. "You may be young of age, but you are very mature in your actions, the law trusts you that you'll take care of them."

Reina stares at her attorney in shock. "... Did you just... Gave me the custody? Now?"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

"Rin and Len can stay with me..?"

"Yes, they can."

"We are staying with Reina-nee from now on? Really?" Len asks again. Rin screams in joy,

"WE ARE FINALLY FREE!"

The twins sob into each others' shoulders, smiling genuinely for the first time in their teenage years. Reina jumps in joy and tackles her cousins.

"Finally... I AM TAKING YOU TWO HOME!" Reina laughs. Hiromi and Meiko witnesses this small but joyful family reunion.

"Best day ever." Rin says. Reina and Len agrees.

"Now.. Let's go to your new home..."

·

·

·

**Rin and Len: *cries* WAAAAAAAH! REINA!**

**Reina: There, there. I told ya I won't leave you!**

**Rin and Len: Sorry we doubted you.**

**Reina: Pfft! No need! The next chapter will the court trial! Stay tuned!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Jaa!**


	7. A Little Shopping Spree

**Reina: Okay. Seriously, I hate getting into tight schedules. Atleast they're over now! I'm really exhausted since yesterday.**

**Rin and Len: Just stop complaining and go! Rebyu-Resuponsu Taimu!**

**Reina: What a bunch of caring cousins. *rolls eyes***

_**Natsuhana Rui: ((Rin and Len: RUI-CHAAAAAAAAN! WE'RE FREE! YAAAAAAAY!)) Of course! I shall kill anyone to dares to lay a filthy hand on mah cousins! MUAHAHAHAHA! Can I have the cheesecake? Thanks! ((Rin and Len: THESE ARE GOOOOOOOOOD!)) Language, honey. It's good to hear that you won't use those, but.. You can use them if you are feeling really mad!**_

_**Mew SunsetStar: Yep! It was me! It was actually revealed that it was me in the last few chapters. Eh! Haru and Akira aren't demons. I just called them like so because they don't deserve to be called as parents.**_

_**Shaymin23: AND I SHALL PROTECT THEM!**_

_**Violet Magica: Oooh! DEATH SENTENCE SHOULD BE THE PUNISHMENT! But its up to the judge to decide it. Wish us good luck in the trial!**_

_**Kagamine Lerin: BUT YOU TWO ARE BLUSHING! YOU LIKE EACH OTHER! Yua! The song should be... "The Promise Ring" by Rin and Len! It's perfection! ((Rin and Len: We can't believe that we got 'married' there.)) Shut up and accept the fact, you two. The cake should have a lot of layers! Orange and Banana flavored! Any food should do! INVITE ALL VOCALOIDS,UTAULOIDS AND FAMILY! *you and Lento faints* Nah, they'll be fine- Hey! What are you- A plan? *laughs evilly* Good Luck! I wanna see where this is going!**_

_**crazy and random child: She got what she deserved. Thanks for the treats! ((Rin and Len: Arigato, Ace-chan!)) **_

_**Lady Japan-Sama: ((Rin: *is glomped* I know! HUG ME, JAPAN-CHAN! WAAAAAAAH!)) Aww... Yep, it was the yandere psycho. I'll update soon! This story's about almost done!**_

_**Amazon Huntress: Oh! That's okay! Anyways, welcome to the family, Rika! You are one of my close family friends! MARRIAGE?! RINNY! LENNY! ARE YOU GONNA GET MARRIED?! ((Rin and Len: WHAT?! NOOOO!)) DENIAL! SOON! YES! YOU AND YOUR SIS WILL BE INVITED! Sukone Tei? Ugh. I. Hate. Her.**_

_**Ama Zon: ANOTHER ADDITION TO THE FAMILY! Welcome, Riza-chan! You are like you sis, one of my closr family friends! Well.. Len and Piko are shotas. ((Len: I AM NOT A SHOTA! PIKO IS!)) Whatever you say... I haven't watched that show, I should take a look soon! ((Rin: WHAT?! MY LOOK-A-LIKE DIED FIRST?!)) Calm down, sheesh. You won't get killed while Lenny-kins is here. ((Len: That's right!)) Oh, please! Stop saying that you a bother! I like talking to you and your little sis! Thanks!**_

**Rin and Len: Okay. We're done with the reviews. Go, go, go!**

**Reina: What has gotten into you two?! Whatever.**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 6, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 6**

Reina's POV

I woke up three hours earlier than my usual waking up time. So... It's about 4 am in the morning. I know. Really early.

I jog downstairs and gape at the mess around the the house. We were quite reckless the past 2 days.

_Flashback_

_"I can't wait to see our new home, Lenny!" Rin chirps in excitement behind her brother. Len nods enthusiastically at his sister._

_"Now, don't expect too much, okay? You two might be disappointed when you arrive there." I say to them. Len gives me a weird look._

_"Please Reina-nee, since when did you disappointed us?"_

_I opened my mouth to answer back, but Rin beat me to it._

_"Lenny's right, Reina-nee. After all, you did all those efforts to save us. We have no idea how to ever repay you in full!"_

_I was touched by their words. Maybe they're right._

_"Alright, you two win. Oh! Here we are!" We stopped walking and put down their stuff. Rin and Len observed the house with eyes wide._

_"This is yours?! You even have a car!" Rin points at the black Mercedes-Benz in the garage. _

_"Yes and that's not mine, it's OURS." I emphasized._

_"Inside. Now!" Len and Rin say, carrying their stuff again. I chuckled and carried their other belongings. I unlocked the door and opened the door._

_Opening the lights, Rin and Len look around. I entered and say,_

_"Welcome to your new home. Your rooms or should I say room is upstairs next to mine."_

_"Wow.. This is our new home? BEST HOME EVER!" Rin jumps, marvelling the place. _

_"Thank you. Now, why don't we go to your room?" I tell them. They both agreed and climbed the stairs. Walking across the halls, we arrive at a pale yellow door._

_"What are you waiting for? Go in!" I urged, giggling. They carefully opened the door and their jaws dropped._

_The room consisted of a queen sized bed with yellow sheets, soft pillows and a comfortable fluffy blankets. Two closets for each twin, a studying desk, a full body mirror, a clothes rack, an orange and banana toy plushies, a laptop and their own bathroom with the complete set of necessary materials._

_"W-Woah.. All this?" Len stammers. I laughed at their antics. I gently lifted their chins to close their mouths. _

_"Yes. And, tomorrow, we will go shopping for your clothes, your phones and other stuff needed." I inform. Rin and Len looked at me in surprise._

_"Isn't that a little too much? I mean, where the hell do you get the money to buy all that?" Len curiously questions._

_"Well.. Mom and Dad left all their inheritance and savings in my name. It was a suuuuuuper large amount of money. So, I asked Hiromi-san's help to put it all under my name in the bank and for extra security." I explained. Len nodded rather dumbly._

_"That's enough explaining for one day! Now, snap out of your trances and be as free as you wish!" I screamed. They snapped out and smiled. Len puts Rin on the bed, who now wraps the fluffy blanket around her,_

_"Sooooo fluffy~..."_

_"Hey! No fair, Rinny!" Len laughs, trying to unwrap the blanket from Rin. _

_"Nooooo! Mine!" Rin shouts, geting the tight grip on the blanket. I laughed out loud and exited the twins' room._

_*The Next Day: Shopping*_

_Rin's leg was healing very quickly now since it's getting the proper treatment everyday, but the scars will take some time to fully disappear. But, she can walk her own without Len's help._

_"Reina-nee! We're ready!" Rin announces while going downstairs. I was waiting for them at the living room while watching random stuff on TV._

_I scanned the two. Their clothes were all good. No tears or rips seen, just good casual clothes. ((_**A/N: Just imagine their clothes. Kinda lazy describing it. ^^;**_)) Nodding, we all go out to the mall._

_*At the mall* _

_"I don't know when was the last time I've been here! It has changed a lot!" Rin exclaimed, looking around the mall for the first time in their teenage years. Len was also looking around the mall in awe._

_"Now, we go buy clothes and shoes! Get as much as you need!" I pushed them into the department store. Rin and Len starting running like little kids._

_"Rin! Len! Wait!" I chased after them. Well, I can't blame them for acting like that since it has been a loooooong while they've been here. _

_Rin was at the teenage girls' section while Len was at the teenage boys' section. I take a seat at the couches provided watching them pace around. _

_After 30 minutes, they approached me with a cart filled with clothes and footwear. I gaped at the amount and laughed. _

_"Done?" I asked sheepishly._

_"Yep! Sorry if we took a while." Len apologized._

_"No need for that. Now, we go pay for all these." I stood up and walked to the cashier. The lady at the register smiled warmly at us. I nodded in acknowledgement. _

_"Quite the amount of clothes, I must say." The cashier observes. I chuckled. She then scans all of the purchase and a helper puts the clothes and footwear in plastic bags and puts them in the cart. _

_"That would be ¥98,550." I put out my credit card and swiped it on the card reader. After approval, she gives me the receipt and greets us goodbye. Rin and Len pushed the cart filled with their newly brought stuff._

_"Next thing needed, phones." I informed them. We strolled around the mall until we found the gadget store. We enter, leaving the cart at the security check area. Rin and Len observed the phones displayed. _

_"So, what would you two like?" I asked them. Rin shyly fidgets her fingers while Len was pretending to look at the phones, ignoring me. I shook my head in amusement. I called for the assistant and said,_

_"I would like to buy two IPhone 5s'es and cellular data for each phone." _

_The twins looked at me. _

_"Reina! Those phones cost a fortune!"_

_"Waaaaaay too much!"_

_"So? I want you to have those phones. Not for boasting but for your needs of communication and entertainment." I explained. The assistant puts out the two phones. I nodded in agreement and put out my credit card again._

_After paying for the phones and data, she hands me the phones. _

_"Thank you." I thanked her. _

_"Are we dreaming?"Rin asks out of nowhere._

_"No, you are not. This is reality, Rinny-kins." I giggled._

_The twins tackled me with their bear hug. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOUUUUUU!"_

_"Sure thing! Come on, let's go home."_

_Flashback End_

Hmm... Yeah. Quite the days. I retreated to the loveseat in a huff after cleaning up the mess we made after buying all those stuff.

"OHAYO REINA-NEE!" Rin and Len glomps me from behind. I laughed and turned around to give them a tight squeeze.

"Ohayo, Rin and Len!"

"What's for breakfast?" Rin asks right away. I ruffled her hair,

"Why don't you two choose?" I say. Rin's eyes sparkles.

"THANKS REINA-NEE! COME ON LENNY!" Rin shouts, pulling Len into the kitchen to grab their breakfast.

Meanwhile, I sat at the loveseat, thinking of tomorrow's events.

The court trail against Haru and Akira.

I bit my lip. I just hope that Rin and Len can handle the tension.

"Why so deep in thought, Reina-nee?" Len pops out from the kitchen, eating his banana. Rin followed soon, peeling her orange.

"Tomorrow." I tell them. Len takes in a sharp breath and Rin becomes serious.

"Don't worry, Reina-nee. Len and I had prepared ourselves." Rin reassures me.

"Are you sure? I asked worriedly. They nodded and smiled.

"If you say so. Good Luck to us."

"Good Luck to us." They repeated.

·

·

·

**Reina: Tomorrow's the trial! How will things go? Will we win the case?**

**Rin: OF COURSE WE WILL!**

**Len: We have strong evidences against them.**

**Reina: Yes we do. See ya guys soon!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Jaa ne~**


	8. The Trial

**Reina: Let's get this trial started! **

**Rin: We will win! No matter what!**

**Len: Thanks for your support in the reviews! Riiiiiiin! Let's respond!**

**Rin: Aye, siiiir!**

**Rin and Len: Rebyu-Resuponsu Taimu!**

_**WonderRin: HOLY CRAAAAAAP! THANKS FOR POINTING OUT DEM MISTAKE, TWINNIE! I ish stupid at times... Hehe! THERE IS NO DOUBT THAT WE'LL WIN! IF DON'T WIN, WE WILL HAVE A REVOLUTION. ((Rin and Len: *singing* GEKOKUJOU! GEKOKUJOU!))**_

_**Lady Japan-Sama: Rin ish always kawaiiiiiiiii! ((Len: What about me?!)) Shut up. We can talk about you later. Ahh.. Rinny and Lenny will go back to school a few days after their trial. Hmm.. I hope so! No spoilers! Tehehe! **_

_**Natsuhana Rui: YES! WE WILL WIIIIIIN! THANKS NEE-CHAN! Eeeh... It's nothing much! I'm not that awesome. I'm just fair. Hehehe!**_

_**Violet Magica: Hm... No dun do it? I don't you to go in jail! But, I admit, that offer seems very tempting... But DOOOON'T! You keep your money! But, thank you though! That's very sweet of you! **_

_**Amazon Huntress: You're very welcome! Rin and Len are always in denial and it's killing me! ((Rin and Len: Hey!)) E-Etto... Romeo and Cinderella? Desert Bluebird? Oh! Suggestions for 3,2,1, React! Is that it? Anyways, now that you remind me, I think I gonna tell Len to do that. Did your sis show to you? Oh yes! Since your a part of the family, I'll call you 'Natsuhara Rika' everytime I respond to you, okai? I am very sorry for my slow updating now. For some reason, when I update in school, my pace is somewhat fast. But, I will still do my best!**_

_**Ama Zon: Of course! And why would I say no? Anyways, same with your sis, I'll call you 'Natsuhara Riza' everytime I respond, okai? Pftt.. BWAHAHAHAHHAAAA! OH MY GOD! I KNOW THAT SONG! LEEEEEEN IS A SHOOOOOOOOTAAAAAAAAAA! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEEE! ((Rin: BWAHAHHAH! LEN IS A SHOTA!)) ((Len: CUT IT OUT!)) Okay, okay. I won't be discontinuing 3,2,1, React! And yes! You and your sis will appear in a chapter! I promise after this story's done, I'll get to it! Rin x Gakupo..? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NONONONONONONONONONONOOOOO! EWWWWWWWW! (No offense to those who ship this couple. Just for me. It's NO-NO.) I DON'T WANT THAT PEDO NEAR MY RINNY-KINS! **_

_**Kagamine Lerin: Uh-oh! LERIN! LENTO! STOOOOOOOP! CALM DOWN! *throws lemon soda and oranges and bananas* Calm down! Guys! You better say sorry to these two! Hi Olive! Nice seeing ya!**_

**Reina: Let's go. Good Luck to us!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 7, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 7**

Reina's POV

The ride was silent. The three of us are riding my car, driving towards to the court for the trial. Hiromi-san will meet us there. I just hope nothing unexpectedly wrong happens.

"Len? We will win, right?" I heard Rin whisper at the back seat. Len answers, saying,

"Of course, we will. Everything will be fine as long as we say the truth."

I smile. "Len is definitely right, Rin. Just say the truth, and you'll be safe. If anything happens, I am there for the two of you."

"Thanks Reina-nee..." Rin and Len thank me simultaneously. In a matter of minutes, we reach the court. Hiromi-san was wating for us at the entrance. Swarms of media crew are trying to barge in even if the police are stopping them.

The three of us take a deep breath before coming out of the car. Flashes of bright light blind me a bit. Rin and Len come out and I immediately go to their side.

"Ready?" Hiromi asks. The three of us nods and she gestures for us to go in.

·

·

An unknown smell reaches my nose as we enter the court room. The prisoners were already their, glaring daggers at our direction. Their were a few people on their side. Who the hell should side with them?!

We took our seat at the left side of the room. Rin and Len are sitting at the front since they were the ones who has been abused. I sat directly behind them. A lot of people sat on our side. I look back to see some family relatives whom I told about the events that happened to the twins. The detectives on this case were also present, gathering the last bits of information. I spot a familiar brunette in the midst of people. Meiko-san was with us. She found me staring at her, so she gave me a reassuring smile. I smile back. Turning back, I sigh nervously. The famous attorney, Shinohara Hiromi, sits beside my cousins.

The judge makes his entrance and all of us are now wrapped in complete silence.

**((A/N: Before I start, I have limited knowledge on how things work in the trial. Please bear with me! I apologize for my limited knowledge!))**

The judge settles in his place. Same goes for the jury.

An assistant hands a file folder to the judge. He reads it quietly and rapidly.

"We are here for a case that has been filed by Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len and Natsuhana Reina against Kagamine Haru and Kagamine Akira. The cases being filed are child abuse, child neglect, illegal possession of weapons, frustrated murder and attempted homicide... Present evidences."

The opposing attorney stands and calls out,

"Thank you, your honor. I call Kagamine Rin to proceed to the petition area."

Rin takes in a nervous breath. Len rubs her back. I pat her shoulder and smile at her that says, 'You will be fine.'

She stands up and goes to the petition area as the judge says. The attorney of the prisoners, Akitoki Kitaro, looks at her with his stoic expression. Rin gulps a little.

"Now, Kagamine Rin-san, tell me. How were your parents treating you?"

Rin shadows her eyes with her bangs. She takes a shakey breath before starting,

"They... They are the worst parents ever."

The judge raises his eyebrow, signaling that he is interested in this story.

"6 years. 6 years! They treated me and my brother, Len, as if we were ragged dolls! Every single day, we experience excruciating pain. They keep slicing our skin open! We could have died in there! Len and I tried to escape, but we have nowhere to go after that. But, I rather stay in dark alleys instead of those devils lurking in our lives."

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF S***!" Haru raises her voice. The police restrains her unruly self. Rin continues,

"We could still be in that haunted house of theirs up to now... If it weren't for my older cousin.."

I gasped in my place. I bit my lip to prevent sobs coming out. My eyes were shielded my bangs.

"She was the reason that Len and I feel safe now. She helped us a whole lot. She watched us for three years. Three years... We wouldn't also be here if she didn't save us from everything." Rin whimpers. Tears were already falling out. I was crying myself.

"And who would that older cousin be?" Akitoki asks, still with his expressionless face. Rin instantly points me.

"Her. Natsuhana Reina."

Akitoki glances at me. I growl inaudibly.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Rin-san. That would be all." Rin sighs in relief. She quickly goes to her brother and embraces him. Akitoki though, destroyed the moment.

"Kagamine Len. Petition area please."

Len lets go his sister and goes to the petition area. I reach out to Rin,

"You did a great job." I smiled. She returns the favor by smiling back. Len takes his place and tries not to flinch at the prisoners' glares.

"Tell me truthfully. Do you agree with your sister with the story she has told?" Akitoki narrows his eyes.

"I strongly agree. I am going to add a few more. My sister has received more pain that I did. That 'father' of ours insanely thinks that she is nothing but a doll who he can just slice up her legs!" Len slams his palms on the desk, trying to control his anger towards the two blonde prisoners.

Akira stands and angrily declares,

"I OBJECT! THAT IS NOTHING BUT A FAKE STORY! HE MADE IT UP!"

Haru supports her equally insane husband,

"HE IS NOTHING BUT A LIAR! HE LIES! LIES!"

Rin stands up in her place and shouts,

"JUST SHUT UP AND ADMIT IT! YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY?! WELL, ITS NOT! NONE OF WHAT YOU DID WAS FUNNY! YOU LAUGHED AND MOCKED AT US WHILE WE SUFFERED THOSE YEARS!"

The judge slams his wooden hammer and orders,

"ORDER IN THE COURT! ORDER IN THE COURT!"

I stood up and calmed Rin down. The other blonde held his head, calming his raging senses down. The police again restrain the prisoners.

When all has calmed down, Akitoki continues.

"Kagamine Len-san, do you also agree that it was your older cousin, Natsuhana Reina, that watched you for 3 years?"

"Yes. She is the one." Len agrees. The man nods.

"You may return to your seat." Len stood up and walks his way to his awaiting sister. Rin gives Len a hug.

"It may be a bit rough, but you were very brave out there. I'm proud of you, Len. Both of you." I say, enveloping them in an embrace.

Unfortunately, breaking the moment again,

"Natsuhana Reina, petition area please."

I take a breath in. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck, Reina-nee. We believe that you have what you need." They both say. I smile and let go.

I sat at the petition area. Akitoki looked at me with his icy cold eyes. I didn't flinch. Not even a little.

"Natsuhana-san, are you really the older cousin of these two Kagamine twins?"

"I am. What more proof do you need from me to prove that I AM their cousin?" I say in annoyance.

"No, no. Just checking." He says in a as-a-matter-a-fact tone. I frown at him.

"Is it true that you were watching them for three-"

Hiromi-san cut the opposing attorney by saying,

"Akitoki-san, if I may say, you are being redundant with your questions. And, if I may interfere, you honor.."

The judge nods.

"I had custody of this lady since she was 12 years old." Shinohara holds up a file. I recognize it as the custody papers for me. She hands it to the judge.

The judge scans the file. He nods again.

"I see strong evidence coming from Shinohara's side. This file shows legal papers for custody of Natsuhana Reina in Shinohara's care for 3 years. Natsuhana has left Shinohara's custody at the age of 14 turning 15 years of age. Also, the papers for independent living of Natsuhana is present here." The judge closes the file. The jury started discussing with each other. Akitoki seemed to be troubled a bit. But, he continues with his still expressionless face.

"You may return to your seat, Natsuhana-san. I have no more further questions."

I nod and leave the area. Rin and Len raise their two thumbs. I grin. I can already feel that we are winning this case.

"Shinohara, present evidences for the opposing side." The judge commands. Hiromi nods and stands up.

"Thank you, your honor. I call Kagamine Haru for questioning." Shinohara calls. The said blonde stands up. She passes by us and narrows her eyes. I growl under my breath again.

Settling down, she shifts in her seat and looks at Shinohara with her cold eyes.

"Kagamine Haru, your children had filed several cases against you and your husband. How do you react to this?" Hiromi asks.

"As their parents, we are deeply hurt. We took good care of them, gave them shelter, education and other necessities! They were very ungrateful for our efforts of parenthood." She says in her fake voice. I could feel Rin and Len tense up in rage but I was far more angrier!

Shinohara raises her eyebrow at Haru's antics.

"Tell me. And this time, TRUTHFULLY. Why did Natsuhana-san saw her cousins battered at school and at your home then? She saw large gashes across her legs?"

At the call of my name, I stood up and took out my phone and gave it to Hiromi. Hiromi shows various pictures of Rin and Len being beaten up by Haru and Akira. Rin stands up. Len looks confused,

"Don't worry Len. I'll be fine." Rin reassures.

Rin stands in the middle of the court and turns back. She removes her knee-length socks therefore showing everyone her scars. Horrified gasps echoed in the room. The judge eyed the scars.

"This isn't make up or what so ever. This is real." Rin says seriously. The jury's discussions had louden. Haru suddenly shouts.

"WHY YOU LITTLE SLUT!"

The judge slams his hammer again.

"Kagamine Haru, return to your seat."

Haru growls before returning to her place.

"Shinohara, you may continue questioning the opposers while they are in their place." The judge says. Hiromi nods.

"Thank you, your honor. Haru-san and Akira-san, how can you explain those scars?"

Akira slams his hands on the table,

"THOSE TWO DISGUSTING PEOPLE ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP!" He roars. Both twins paled. I gasp. I certainly did not expect him to know that.

"Is that true, Rin-san? Len-san?"

Their mouths were closed. Haru and Akira smirked.

And my anger reached its limit. I stood up furiously and faced everyone.

"Rin and Len were being beaten up for 6 goddamn years! They were also beaten up in school. Now tell me, who would they rely on when everybody is against them? They only have each other in those years. I wanted to reach out to them but I was still way too young! I only had Meiko-san help me in protecting my cousins. I should have been waiting until I become 18 or legally an adult. But, seeing them getting beat up in front of my eyes? Why wouldn't I jump down to protect them from you?! You two almost killed them! And, you two murdered my parents!" I point an accusing finger at Haru and Akira.

Furious tears were flowing out from my eyes.

I heard someone stand up in the crowd.

"I agree with Reina, your honor. I was her second hand in all this." Meiko goes to my side.

Shinohara continued, "Yes, you were also the murderers of Natsuhana Keiko and Masato. It was proven by the detectives in the case. The DNA test shows positive results of their fingerprints on the murder weapon, which they use illegally for murder."

She gives the results to the judge. He scans it and nods. "It is indeed stated here that they are guilty for the murder of Natsuhana Masato and Keiko."

Hiromi looked somewhat satisfied. Rin and Len breath out a sigh of relief. Haru and Akira looked troubled.

The jury had also stopped talking. A representative stands up and says,

"We had reached a decision. Kagamine Haru and Akira are guilty of all cases."

"Then, Kagamine Haru and Akira, for the cases of child abuse, child neglect, frustrated murder, illegal possession of weapons and attempted homicide, GUILTY. You are sentenced to lifetime imprisonment."

He then slams his hammer down, signaling that the case is closed.

Rin and Len started crying in joy. They embraced each other while smiling wide. They ran up to me and tackled me with their hug. I returned suit and smiled.

The police try to restrain the two insane guilty parents as they were being taken away.

"Congratulations, you three. You all did a great job." Hiromi beams.

"Thanks for everything, Hiromi-san." I thanked her. She nods and exits the room. Meiko smiles at us and leaves us three together.

"We are finally free from them! Finally!" Rin sobs in Len's shoulder.

"I know.. Why don't we celebrate at home?" I say gently. They both nodded and we leave the court room, feeling fully relieved of everything.

·

·

·

**Reina: WE WOOOOOOOOOOON!**

**Rin and Len: YEEEEEEEEEEEES!**

**Reina: GODDAMN YESSSSSSSSSS!**

**Rin and Len: Celebrate with us!**

**Reina: Yes! CELEBRATEEEEEEE! JAA!**


	9. New School Life

**Reina: Ahhhh! The sweet taste of VICTORYYYYYYY!**

**Rin and Len: Ahh yeahhh! Rebyu-Resuponsu Taimu!**

_**Mew SunsetStar: Yep! We woooooon! ((Rin and Len: VICTORYYYYY!))**_

_**WonderRin: We won, of course! No one ish going to dare touch dem beautiful cousins of mine! ((Rin and Len: What's with that accent?)) I just wanna try it! XDD You ish gonna see dem fluff soon!**_

_**Violet Magica: Rinny-kins and Lenny-kins are freeeeeeeee! PARTEH! I ish gonna stuff myself with dem cheescakes! ((Rin: Oranges for meeeee!)) ((Len: Mah bananas!)) Hmm... I afraid so. The next chapter would probably be the last chapter. I guess. Let's see!**_

_**Natsuhana Ace: Of course, nee-chan! We always win! Right? ((Rin and Len: OF COURSE!)) Oohhh! MORE CHEESECAKES! ((Rin and Len: ORANGESSSS!/BANANASSSSS!))**_

_**Natsuhara Riza: Oh yeah! They won't be interfering with them anymore! MUAHAHAHAHA! Me too! As long as it's Rin x Len! RIN X LEN FTWWWWWWWW! **_

_**Natsuhara Rika: Yep! We finally put those devils in prison! Hahahahaha! Oh, so that what they are. That's okay! Yes, I did see that song. It gave me freaking nightmares! ((Rin: Len didn't sleep for 4 nights because of that song.)) Oh yeah! He was really frightened by that. ((Len: H-H-Help me stay away from T-T-Tei... Please... *cries in a corner*)) ((Rin: Len! *goes to him*)) See? He acts all scared and shota-y... Poor Lenny-kins.. YES! I DID SEE DANGAN RONPA! IT WAS AWESOMEEEEE! Ooohhh... What an interesting question... What DO you two do without me around? ((Rin: Uuh... None of your business!)) Oh realleh? We'll find out soon~ ((Rin and Len: Shut up! *blushes*))**_

_**Kagamine Lerin: Thank goodness. *sees Black Butler* SEBBY X CIEL! SHIPSHIPSHIP! *sees Lento, Guumo, Olive and Keito* OHMAHGOSH! WHAT ARE DOING WITH THOSE SEBASTIAN PLUSHIES?! Why are you all acting weird? DON'T TELL ME YOU HATE BLACK BUTLER! M-Master?! WAITTTTT! Oh well... Hi Meiko-nee! Dun mind those sexy-butler-hating people. THEY DON'T HAVE TASTE IN ANIME! **_

_**Natsuhana Rui: WE ALL WON! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAA! Insane people are insane people. WAAAAAAI! WE STILL WOOOOOON! PARTEHHHHH! MORE FOOD!**_

_**Lady Japan: YES! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIENDDDDDD! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! I talk like that at times! Dun cha worry. Dem parents ish evil. EVIL. Have a good rest! **_

**Reina: Now, since their home life has changed, let's see their school life!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 8, COMMENCE!**

**Chapter 8**

Reina's POV

At last.. Rin, Len and I had finally seeked the justice we were waiting for. But I was still uncertain about something... Their school life.

Did those bullies changed after all this? Or will they continue their ways?

Only one way to find out.

"Reina-nee! We're ready." Len emerges from the kitchen with Rin. They both have satisfied faces on.

"I'm stuffed. Breakfast was delish!" Rin beamed. Len chuckled at his sister's antics.

"Alright then! Let's get you two to school." I said to them. They somewhat became nervous. I took notice of this and said,

"Don't you two worry about a thing. I'll be there."

"Eh? But how? You're not a student there..." Rin points out to me. I winked at them. Realization dawned on their faces when I did that.

"Oh.. We get it.." Len trails off. I smiled.

"Then, let's be on our way."

They both nodded and we leave our home, heading towards their school.

*At Rin and Len's school*

The three of us stopped near the school's entrance. Rin and Len wrapped their hands with each other. I place my hands on each of their shoulders.

"You'll be fine. If anything happens, Meiko-san and I will be with you in a jiffy." I reassure them. They take in a gulp and they walked slowly to the gates.

Then, I leaped from school's frontier and jumped until I reached the roof.

Len's POV

Rin and I walked like turtles. We both look back to see... Nothing but space. A figure on the roof was waving its hands up, trying to catch our attention. Its long hair flowing with the wind.

Oh yeah. It's Reina-nee, going her ninja style ways again.

We waved back at her. She stopped flailing her hands in the air and disappeared from our sight. But we know that she's watching over us. Like a guardian angel.

"Ready, Rin?" I ask my sister. She nodded weakly and we continue walking until we reach the entrance gates,

Everyone's eyes were on us. Silence follows after.

Ugh. Great. What a very nice welcome.

Rin shifted uncomfortably in her place. She squeezed my hand, afraid of what's going to happen next. I squeeze back.

We kept walking prevent any eye contact from anybody. The tension is starting to kill me!

And luckily, no one is picking on us. We continue making our way to our homeroom period with Meiko-san.

Entering the room, our brunette sensei was simply writing some things on the board. At the sight of us, she greets,

"Good morning and welcome back!"

"Thanks Meiko-san!" We replied. We take our seat in the front row, since most of the bullies are at the back.

Little by little, the class starts to fill up. Every single classmate glances at us before they go to their places.

"Hey Len, look up there." Rin points up to the roof. Reina-nee is situated there, sitting and dangling her legs while she looks around. She saw us staring at her. She waves and smiles. We smile back. Meiko-san approaches us and asks,

"Is your older cousin here?"

We simply pointed to our blonde cousin. Meiko-san waves at her. Reina-nee returns suit.

Meiko-san returns to her desk. Someone clears their throat. Rin and I turned our head to see a bunch of people looking at us. A tealette, bluenette, pinkette, two black-haired and a red-haired person.

I recognize them as Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, Megurine Luka, the Kagenes: Kagene Rei and Rui and Kasane Teto. These people aren't really bullies but they didn't do anything to help us so... They're neutral to us.

"Err... This is quite awkward, eh?" Miku-san scratches the back of her head.

"Let's start with **proper** introductions then! I'm Kasane Teto! Give me bread and I'll love you forever!" Teto-san squeaked like a kid.

"I'm Megurine Luka. I love fish especially tunas. Nice to meet you two." Luka-san bows.

"Shion Kaito. Touch Miku, you die." Kaito-san threatens. Pfft. No need for that. I already have Rin.

"Stop it Kaito! Be nice! I'm Hatsune Miku! Please to meet you!" Miku-san waved her hand a little. Then, the Kagenes were last.

"I'm Kagene Rei."

"And I'm Kagene Rui!"

Rin and I looked at each other. Rin's eyes also reflected what I think about these people.

They seem trustworthy. So, we both introduced ourselves.

"Kagamine Len. It's nice to meet you all."

"Kagamine Rin. Pleasure to be your aquaintance."

"Aquaintance? Oh no! We want to be friends!" Rui chirps. The others nodded in agreement.

Friends? Hmm...

"Uh.. Sure." I say.

"Look... We all know that you two don't really trust us yet. But, we wanted to be friends with you from the beginning! Until... Piko started picking on you... We kinda didn't approach you.. We're sorry.." Miku-san sincerely apologizes. Everyone else had looks of apology.

"You know what? Forget about that. Past is past. Len and I wanted to start fresh, and it would be the nicest thing to have friends." Rin smiles at the group. All of them had bright faces.

"YAAAAAAAY!" Teto-san cheers. "We all have the same classes, so this will be fun!"

"Oh yeah, one more thing. In our group, no formalities allowed!" Rui laughs. Rei chuckles beside her.

Rin also laughs at that. I smile myself.

"So, that settle it then! Welcome to the group, Rin and Len." Kaito says.

"Meet us at lunch. We'll show you where we sit." Luka informs.

Rin and I grin widely. Everything is turning out great.

*At lunch*

Rin and I have our bentos in hand, heading to the cafeteria.

"They are really nice and energetic. I like them already." Rin cheerfully says.

"They sure do. I wonder if Reina-nee saw that." I wondered. Was she even there? I didn't feel like we're being watched like years ago.

"I sure she did. Come on! They must be waiting for us!" Rin pulls me and sprints. I stumbled a bit but a regained balance.

Reaching the cafeteria, students swarmed the place. We've been here before, so nothing really changed.

"Rin! Len! Over here!" Teto flails her arms. We both go to their seat. We found Rei, Rui, Luka and Teto in place.

"Wondering where Miku and Kaito is? They're probably arguing or making out yet again." Rei shrugs.

"Have a seat!" Luka gestures at the empty spaces beside her. We both sat there and opened our bentos.

"Wooooow! Your bento looks delish! Who made-" But unfortunately, Teto was cut off by familiar voices.

"I told you to control your consumption of your ice cream, Kaito!"

"Well, I'm sorry for loving it! You should control your leek consumption!" Kaito complained against his girlfriend.

"You two, cut it out. Rin and Len are already here." Luka warns. Both of them look at us.

"Oops. Sorry about that! Ehehehe!" Miku laughs. Kaito only shrugs and devours his huge tub of ice cream.

"As I was saying, you bento looks yummy! Did you prepare it?" Teto continues her statement from 3 minutes ago.

"No, Reina-nee made it for us." Rin says. Rei and Rui looked at us.

"You mean your older cousin?" Rei asks, sounding interested?

"Yeah, why?" I questioned. Rui claps her hand.

"Can we meet her?! We really wanted to see her close! She looks so.. Ninja-y!" Rui requests.

"Uh... I guess.. Let me see if I can call her." Rin puts out her phone and calls Reina-nee, she puts it on speaker mode.

After a few rings, she picks up.

_"Speak now or forever hold your peace..."_

"Uhh... Reina-nee?" Rin giggles.

_"Hi, Rinny-kins! Having fun with your friends?"_

"Yeah, I am! Can you go here in the cafeteria and meet them?" Rin pleads.

_"Sure thing, Rinny-kins! Be there in a jiffy! Jaa~" _She hungs up.

"Rinny-kins? That is sooooo cute!" Miku squealed at the name.

"Yeah. I guess it is." Rin embarrassly admits. Aww.. She's all shy!

Then, a blur of blonde landed behind Rin. Rui and Rei look at her in awe. Everyone did.

"Hiiiii, Rinny-kins! You two, Lenny-kins!" Reina-nee hugged us from behind.

"Lenny-kins?" Kaito laughs. I blushed a bit.

"Minna, this is Natsuhana Reina." Rin introduces the older blonde.

"Please to meet you. No need for your introductions. I was paying close attention when you all met up with my cousins." Reina-nee smiled.

"It is an honor to meet you, Reina-san!" Rui and Rei bowed down.

"Ah-ah-ah! No formalities necessary! But, thank you!"

"Ooohh! She's just like us! I thought she was more of a... You know.." Miku trails off.

"Serious person? Oh geez no! That's when my cousins are in danger. But, this is my real personality." Reina-nee beamed.

"I love to have an older cousin like heeeer!" Teto whines.

"Reina-sa- err... Reina? How can be a ninja?" Rui asks. Rei was interested to know.

"I'm not really a ninja, but maybe you can come to my house so I can teach you. All of you can come."

"That would be awesome! This weekend?"

"Sure thing. You can even sleepover there."

"DEAL!" Everyone screamed.

"Well, I have to go now. I fully trust you all to keep an eye on each other, yes?"

"You can count on them, Reina-nee." I say, certain of my words.

"Then, see you on Saturday!" Reina greets and leaves.

"She's soooo cool." Rui and Rei swoons.

"I'm excited for the sleepover!" Miku and Teto say at the same time.

"Me too!" Luka announces.

"Me three!" Rin grins,

"Me four!" I cheer.

"Me five! And six!" Rei and Rui say out loud.

Yeah, this is the start of our new life.

Heck, even the jerk never bothered us.

Hehehe... As stupid as it sounds, I am excited for that sleepover. Thanks, Reina-nee.

·

·

·

**Reina: Oooooh! I wonder what will happen at the sleepover?**

**Rin: Lots of things. That's for sure!**

**Len: Hm.. I am interested to know!**

**Reina: Find out at the next chapter!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: JAA!**


	10. Sleepovers and Ninjas

**Reina: SLEEEEEEPOVEEEEEEER!**

**Rin and Len: Rebyu-Resuponsu Taimu!**

_**Mew SunsetStar: Well, here it is! Hope you enjoy~**_

_**Ama Zon: Okay then! Anyways, it is AWESOME! Rin and Kirigiri do have similarities. Well, Piko did dominate the school. People care more for their reputations than others. Hmm.. Let's see what he is doing.. Woah! Put the gun down, please! But, you can kill him when he screws Rin and Len up.**_

_**maid of evil: Rui-chan! You have an account! Yay! I wanna see some of your stories soon, nee-chan! Ehehe! Thanks! Same for me, I have never been to one! Pfft! That jerk will definitely stay away from our cousins. **_

_**Amazon Huntress: Hm.. Maybe we'll stick to these names. ((Len: *takes bananas* Thanks. That song creeped the hell outta me.)) ((Rin: You said it.)) Anydoodles, WHAT?! Someone did that? I don't think I can see that song. *shudders* ((Len: I DON'T RECALL ANYTHING LIKE THAT!)) Maybe you were drugged. But, I don't recall you vanishing from our sight. Baaah! Whatever! I am not checking it out! Hm.. Let's see!**_

_**Kagamine Lerin: MYYYYYYY TVVVVV! WHYYYY? SORRY RANDOM PERSON! AAAAH! WHAT IS GOING ON?! ((Len: WHAAAAAA!)) Lenny-kinsssss! ((Rin: WE'LL SAVE YOU!)) *sees oranges and cheesecakes* ((Rin: ORENJIIII!)) My weakness! Nya~! Sorry Len! ((Len: TRAITORSSSSS!))**_

_**WonderRin: They deserve to have a normal school life! Thankies, twinny-kins! **_

_**Violet Magica: Yayyyyy! Piko is too scared because of mah cousin powahs! MUAHAHHA! *coughs* *clears throat* Rui and Rei are twins too! I ship dem! Thankies! **_

**Reina: Let's goooooooo! Next chappie will be the last! We will be going back to "3,2,1, React!"**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 9, COMMENCE!**

· · ·

**Chapter 9**

*Time Skip: Friday*

Len's POV

"Good morning guys!" Teto greets in our direction.

"Ohayo, Teto-chan!" Rin greets back the drill-head. Miku and the others trailed behind her.

"I can't wait for the sleepover later! I'm sooooo excited!" Teto says, clearly excited for later. Rui and Rei were also excited because they'll be trained by Reina-nee-chan with ninja lessons.

"Well, we have a bonus since she agreed tha you'd all come this afternoon." I say. Miku and Teto both nod at me. Luka was looking elsewhere,

"Luka? Is there something wrong?" I asked. All of us directed our attention to her. She points to the person we hated ever since we got here. He was walking towards us along with his little group.

What the hell does he want?! Rin shifts uncomfortably in her place. Anxiety was written all over her place. I wrapped her hand around hers and squeezed. She squeezed back.

As if sensing our discomfort, our friends went in front of us and glared at the white-haired guy.

"You better have a good explanation why you are here, Utatane." Kaito growls. Piko snickers.

"I would like to have a talk with those two."He points to us. I growled. He has those untrusting eyes and his malicious smirk.

"Not a chance! If you screw up, we'll whoop your ass up!" Rui threatens. Rei stands beside her, clearly pissed off that he interferes. That caught the attention of some students.

"Oh really now? I thought you sided with me." Piko laughs like the sick maniac he is.

"That was before, you sick freak! I am actually glad that we met up with them! They are a million times better than you." Miku roared in sheer anger. Piko simply laughs again.

"Oh come on. Just a word?" Piko says, amusement etched into his features. He was enjoying this? What is wrong with him?!

"You talk, we'll all beat your f***** up ass." Luka threatens with a monotone voice. Her eyes intensely glaring at him.

"Like you can do that."

"GLADLY!" Teto charges at the jerk. Piko was taken aback. But, a familiar blonde jumped behind and stopped her.

"That's enough."

Rui and Rei gasped in surprise. Everyone did.

"He is not worth of our time. Leave him alone." Reina-nee says.

Teto calms down, breathing hard because of anger. They both simply walk to us. Piko shouts,

"WHAT COWARDS! HAHHA!" He announces.

"Correction, you're the coward. You just hide your actions with your words instead of doing them."

Piko becomes enraged. He makes a 'hmph!' and leaves.

"What a wimp." Rei calls him as such.

"You can say that again." Kaito agrees. Reina-nee faces us.

"That was some threatening you have there. I'm impressed."

"Pfft! He was getting on our nerves!" Miku stomps angrily.

"Hey, Lenny-kins. You and Rinny-kins alright?" Nee-chan asks. We both nodded.

"Don't cha two worry! We'll his ass up for you two everytime he tries something stupid!" Teto chirps, cracking her knuckles.

"You don't have to!" Rin exclaims.

"But, we want to! He hate his guts to no end." Rui informs us. I smile.

"Thanks, you guys."

"Of course, Len. Friends stick together!" Luka grinned. Reina-nee smiles and,

"Whoops, gotta go! I'm going to the grocery store to prepare for tonight's sleepover. Is there anything you guys want?"

"Leeks!" "Bread for meeeeee!" "Tuna is fine." "Ice cream, pretty please!" "Anything is fine!" Everybody said at the same time.

"Oranges and Bananas for us, Reina-nee."

"Okay. See you guys later!" Reina bids her byes and leaves.

_RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!_

"Shall we get going?" Rin asks. We all nod and made our way to class.

· · ·

*Time Skip: Dismissal*

Third Person POV

School just ended for everybody. As for the group, they immediately went to their homes to pack for the sleepover. Rin and Len are now in front of their home.

"Tadaimaaaa!" They call out. Removing their shoes and placing them neatly on the rack, both now walked to their shared room.

"Okaeri! You two rest now. I have a feeling something will happen later." Reina beams. The twins nodded and walked upstairs.

Reaching the room and dropping their bags on the floor, they collapse on the bed. Len wrapped his arms around his twin sister's petite body.

"I'm excited." Rin says in a small voice. Len chuckles,

"Not only you. But, I a bit sad that I won't have you to myself."

"D'aww.. How can Rinny-kins make Lenny-kins better?" Rin giggles childishly.

Len pointed to his awaiting lips. Rin raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, Lenny-kins. Kisses later."

Len made a face at her which snapped Rin's sense of humor. She scooted away from him and laughed.

"Haha-Your face!-Hahaha!-PRICELESS!-HAHAHA!" Rin rolled on the bed, clutching her tummy.

Len pouted at her. So, he crawled to her and pinned her down. Rin's giggles eventually died down. She now looked at the intense azure eyes of her twin brother. Without a word, Len leaned down and captured his sister's soft lips.

Rin returned the favor. She transferred all her passion and love into that kiss. After for what seemed like eternity, they pulled away, gasping for air. And just in time, their cousin called for them,

"Rinny-kins! Lenny-kins! Come down now! Your friends will be here soon!"

Len sat up straight. He reached out his hand for Rin to take. Rin accepted and let Len helped her stand. Fixing themselves, they exit the room.

· · ·

"Did you two have a good rest?" Reina asked the two.

Rin and Len blushed slightly. The male twin cleared his throat and replied,

"Yep. We did have a well rest."

"Okay then! Settle yourselves in the living room. They will arrive in a few minutes." The twins nodded and did what the older blonde instructed.

Reina was left at the kitchen.

"Yep. They did have a _well _rest. Maybe Rui and Rei can help me with this." She muttered to herself. Yep. Something will happen later on.

· · ·

"Hey guys! Sorry we came in late!" Miku greeted. Everyone waved a hello to the Kagamines. Rin and Len stepped aside for their friends to enter.

"Welcome to our humble abode, people!" Reina cracked, chuckling.

"Hi Reina! Wooooow..." Teto marveled at the place. The others were looking around the house.

"It's not much to marvel at. Now, where would all like to sleep later?" Reina asks.

"How about we all sleep in the living room?" Rin suggested. Miku's eyes brightened. "Yeah, that would be awesome!"

"The living room it is then. Make yourselves at home! The food is at the kitchen table, if you guys are hungry." They all put their bags in the living room properly.

"Yaaaaaaay! I hungry! Me want food!" Teto says without any grammar in her words. Everybody laughed.

"Rui, Rei. Why don't you come with me and start our _lessons_?" Reina calls.

"Yes! Let's go!" Rui and Rei followed the blonde. Luka faced the remaining people left and asked.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Alright! What do we watch though?" Len wondered.

"Romance!-Comedy!-Horror!-Fantasy!" They all shouted. Then, they burst into laughter.

"Well, which first?" Kaito looks at them.

"We watch horror." Luka declared. "No! Romance first!" Miku objected.

"Comedy!" Rin and Len fought. "Fantasy's the best! We should watch it first!" Kaito grinned.

"You should like a 6-year-old." Luka retorted. Miku giggled.

"Yep. He's a 6-year-old in a 15-year-old body."

"Hey! Take that back!" Kaito narrowed his eyes at the tealette. Miku only stuck her tongue out.

Rin and Len kept laughing. There was one thought that lingered in their minds.

'Yup. This will be a good sleepover.'

· · ·

Reina and the Kagene twins are now in a secret basement in the house. This is where Reina would practice and improve her skills during the last couple years.

"Whoa... This is awesome!" Rui looked around. There were weapons and training gear around. Rei was busy eyeing the well-kept weapons in interest.

"Well? How do you guys want your training to be?" Reina asks the two.

"Umm.. We actually want to start from the very beginning. Like stealth, mayhaps?" Rei inquires.

'Perfect!' Reina's inner fangirl self squeaked.

"Alrighty! There's only one thing you need to know to have a good start!"

"What's that, Reina?"

Reina smirked. "Spying slash stalking."

Rei and Rui grinned. "Oh, we know a thing or two about that."

"Great! You first lesson starts with..."

· · ·

In the living room, the tealette was clinging to the bluenette, almost choking the person. The drill-head, who had joined them after she went to the kitchen, was devouring french bread rapidly while watching the movie. The blonde twins were covered in blankets, squeezing each other. And, the pinkette was simply watching the movie without any fear on her face.

The movie is about a group of students and a sensei, who were close friends. One of them is to transfer schools in days. In order to keep their friendship, they did a ritual but it had failed miserably. All of them had ended up in a school, which they had believed was demolished years ago because of numerous murder reports in the place. The group has been separated in different 'spaces' which make it harder to find the others.

They were currently watching two girls arguing. One ran away in tears and the other is left behind, frustrated.

Miku shuddered, "I-I-I have a b-bad feeling.." No one replied. They were all watching intently.

The young girl in the movie followed the path where her friend had run away. She eventually found the girls' lavatory and looked in the stalls. The first, the second, the third...

And the fourth...

"OHMAHGOOOOOOOOD! KYAAAAAAAA! NOOOOO!" Miku shouted, almost turning Kaito into a deaf person. Rin buried her head in her brother's shoulder, trembling. Teto was using her french bread to block the T.V. from her sight. Luka didn't budge.

The girl found her friend, a noose tied around her neck. Her bangs covering her eyes. Her feet was not on the ground. The girl stumbles before shouting her friend's name in agony.

Miku tightens her hold on Kaito, who choked a bit. Len is staring wide-eyed at the screen. Rin was peeking a bit from Len's shoulder. Teto keeps stuffing her mouth with bread. And again, Luka didn't budge.

Her friend must have her and called her name out with a croaked voice. The girl immediately stands up and grabs something for support on her feet. But, upon returning, she only finds her friend's lifeless body, swing from side to side and eyes out of life.

"NOO! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOOOOOOOOP! I DON'T WANT ANY NIGHTMARES!" Miku cried. Luka rolled her eyes, grabbed the remote and stopped the movie. Everybody, except Luka, sighed in relief.

"That is freakishly the creepiest movie ever!" Rin commented. Miku vigorously nodded her head.

"What? That was nothing." Luka simply said.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING LIKE HORROR-PREVENTING SHIELD OR SOMETHING?!" Teto shouts at the pinkette, who only shrugged.

"Who has a 'horror-preventing shield' or something?" Someone asked behind the Kagamines.

The twins shrieked and fell down from the couch.

"Oops. Sorry you two!" Reina sweatdropped. Rui and Rei were beside her, giggling a bit.

"Damn. Don't that again." Len rubbed the sore spot on his head.

Reina leaned closer to the Kagenes and whispered, "That's lesson one. Be super duper quiet." The black-haired twins nodded.

"So, now what? We ate while watching the movie." Teto says.

"Hey! We didn't eat!" Rui pouted. Reina laughs and replies,

"You two grab food from the kitchen. I'll think of something to do." The twins nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"Err... Can I ask you something?" Reina looked at everybody. "Are they.. In love which each other?"

Luka's eyes popped. "Wait.. How did you know? They never told anybody."

"So they are... THAT IS SO KAWAIIIIII!" Reina squealed.

"You approve of them?!" Kaito questioned, astonishment evident in his features.

"It's cute! I don't give a damn what society says about it. Besides, I know another pair of twins who have this kind of relationship too!"

"You know somebody else?" Rin whispers. Reina nods and looked at the blonde twins.

"Uh-huh. They were very close since they were little."

Rin and Len flushed slightly. That didn't get unoticed by Reina. The corners of her lips tugged slightly.

"What were you guys talking about?"

Miku squeaked. "What's with you and sneaking or popping out of nowhere?!"

Rui and Rei smiled, "It's called stealth, Miku."

Reina grinned at the two. "You got that right."

Luka checked her phone. "Whoa, didn't realize it's 11:03 now."

"Well.. We did came late." Kaito said.

"Let's get ready for bed." Teto yawned.

"Okay. Rin and Len. Why don't you wash up while we fix the living room?" Reina asks. She was answered by an "Okay." from the twins. Watching the twins disappear upstairs, she huddled up with Rei and Rui,

"Operation: Blonde Babies, commence." Reina high-fives with the smiling Kagenes.

"Care to explain why are you three smiling goofily?" Luka crosses her arms.

"Gladly." Then. Reina explained her plan to them.

"Wait... So Rin and Len DO like each other?" Miku clarifies.

"Not like. LOVE." Reina corrects. Miku and Teto shriekes.

"IKNEWITIKNEWIT!" They danced and jumped. Kaito was nodding his head in approval so is Luka.

"Rei, Rui. This is your test for lesson one. Now, go!" Reina ushers the twins. Rei and Rui pull out their phones and quietly made their way upstairs.

"Let's fix the place." Luka tells everybody. Reina walked away from the group to get some comforters. The others pushed the couch to the sides to create more spaces.

· · ·

Rui and Rei are now walking silently in the dark hallways, finding the washroom. They spot a room where the door is slightly opened. They walk to it and peeked it to see...

"Holy crap..!" Rui covers her mouth upon seeing what's inside.

Len had pinned Rin to the walls and his lips were pressed against Rin's. Rei and Rui started recording while covering their mouths and noses with their free hand.

"Len and Rin are like us." Rei's quiet muffled voice says. Rui only nods.

Len now started licking Rin's neck emitting a quiet moan from the recessive blonde. Rui blushed madly and her eyes popped. Rei was in the same state.

"L-Len.. We have to go. They might get suspicious." Rin tried to say while Len was still showering her neck with butterfly kisses. Len groaned.

"... Fine.." Len pulled away. He placed a brief kiss on Rin's forehead and started heading for the door. Rui and Rei immediately stopped recording, stood up and ran without making too much noise.

Len peeked his head and looked at both sides before fully exiting the room. Rin followed suit and walked downstairs.

· · ·

The Kagenes arrived at the living in huff. Miku and the others were sitting down the couch, talking. Teto noticed their presence and smiled. The others turned to see them as well. Reina asked,

"Weeeeell...?"

Rei and Rui blushed. Reina gasped a bit.

"Damn, Reina-chan. I didn't know that they were... That extreme." Rui blushed.

Reina laughed. "I know right? We'll watch the videos later when Rin and Len are asleep."

And just after Reina said that, the Kagamines waltzed down the stairs.

"Ready for bed?" Luka asked. All of them nodded and went into their perspective places. Rin and Len were near the T.V. Teto was near the couch same as Luka. Rei and Rui were near the loveseats. Miku and Kaito are in the middle. Reina slept on the loveseat.

Well.. Not really. Reina only stayed there until Rin and Len falls asleep.

· · ·

"Psst. Teto wake up." Kaito whispered. Teto groggily opens her eyes and mutters a "What..?"

"The video." Teto perks up at the sound. "Where-!" Luka slaps her hand on Teto's mouth. Len moved a bit in his place but he didn't wake up.

"Let's go to the kitchen." Reina points out. They all quietly walked to the place.

Rei and Rui brought out their phones and played the video. Miku and Teto are already covering their noses. Kaito too. Luka and Reina were watching intently. Rei and Rui flushes.

"Oh my god.." Reina gapes at what's she's seeing. Miku, Kaito and Teto already have a trail of blood running down their noses.

Reina wanted to scream so badly. She always thought that her cousins have this kind of relationship. But, she had never seen them do this when she was still going undercover.

Miku, Teto and even Luka squealed when Len kissed Rin's forehead. Then, the video stopped.

"That is so hoooooooot!" Miku screamed in a whispery voice. Reina looked at the twins. "Lesson one, pass! Oh, and send the video to me via Bluetooth tomorrow morning." Rei and Rui smiled.

"Damn. I love those two together." Luka swoons.

"We all do. Now, we all sleep." Reina yawned. They all went to their sleeping places and almost immediately fell into their dream lands.

· · ·

**Reina: Whooooop! That was fluffeh. The next chapter might be the last chapter. And it will be a funny and fluffy one!**

**Len: I never knew I could do that to Rin.**

**Rin: *blushies* PERVERT!**

**Reina: Denial, Rinny-kins! It was hot!**

**Rin: Whatever.**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Jaa~**

**Reina: Oh yeah! The unofficial movie is based on the anime and game series: "Corpse Party". That anime is scary. But I like it. I don't own it nor the Vocaloids. Ugh. I hate Disclaimer-san. I'll only do this once! ONCE!**


	11. They're DATING!

**Reina: LAST CHAPTERRRRR! Thanks to all those who followed, even if this story is suckish! :P**

**Rin and Len: Rebyu-Resuponsu Taimu!**

_**Guest: Haha! It was easy to find out, neh? Yep, it was Seiko's death.**_

_**Lady Japan: Woah. Easy there, Japan-chii! Anywho... One day I might teach you a thing or two! XD You give the game/anime a peek! It's awesome yet gorey. **_

_**Sychronicity girl: Yaaaay! You have an account! FLUFFY-SAMAAAAAA! Len and Rin are sexy and hot! Waaaaaai! Oh really?! Hahahaha XDD Your story was sooooo cuteeeeee! Why in the world wouldn't I review?!**_

_**Ama Zon: Hmmm... Maybe? XDDD ((Rin and Len: Reinaaaaaa! *blushes*)) You did? I was really terrified when I first saw it. ;-; Oh gooood! Spoilersssss! Noooooo! BLONDE BABIESSSSS!**_

_**Amazon Huntress: Oh, I know that song! It was a good one! Yes, it is very understandable. Ohh! That was also a good song! Rin or Len...? LEN! ((Rin: Why him?!)) Because! The angels look really perverted and creepy. Besides, it was mentioned in the song that both are just the same in the end. As for Piko, some things just never change. He was supposedly gonna say something that's gonna piss Len off. Easy there...! AAAAAH! OMG! I TOTALLY HAVE THE SAME SHIPS! YAAAAAAAAY!**_

_**Kagamine Lerin: Ack! Lerinnnnn! *sees you knocked out and mumbles* Okay...? Here's dem update! Update yours soon too!**_

_**Violet Magica: Lenny-kins loves Rinny-kins to the maaaaaaax! Yep, this is the last chapter! And, of course I will! But, unlike this story. I'd probably make funny and fluffy ones. I'm not really the type to write something like this story. Hehe. Anyways, 3,2,1, React! Can finally move on!**_

_**Guest #2: Hehe! It's really fluuuuuuffffy!**_

_**Guest #3: *sighs* I actually agree with you. This genre may be my weakness in story making. Thanks for making me realize it! :)) Anydoodles, sorry if I disappointed you. Like a lot. ;-; I'll be back to mah hilarious side in my other story 3,2,1, React! Thanks again!**_

_**YuiHeartsOreos: Hahaha! Thankies! Oooohhh! I HAVE ANOTHER YOUNGER COUSIN?! YAAAAAAAY! ((Rin and Len: WE HAVE A YOUNGER SIS!)) Yay! Welcome to the Family, Yui-chan! Your profile will be in mah bio soon! **_

**Reina: Alright! Last chapter then we can all go back to 3,2,1, React! Yay!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Chapter 10, COMMENCE!**

· · ·

**Chapter 10**

Third Person POV

*Time Skip: Sunday*

3 hours passed after the gang had left the blondes' home. Reina was in the kitchen, washing the dishes and preparing some snacks for the twins.

Meanwhile, Rin and Len are in their shared room, alone.

"Hah~ That was a cool sleepover." Rin beamed. Len sighed in... Disappointment?

Rin looked at her brother, who was pouting at her. She frowned.

"What's the matter? Didn't you have fun?"

Len shook his head. "I had fun. But..." Rin raised an eyebrow.

Len started leaning towards his sister, who didn't move a single inch. He leaned down to her ear and whispered,

"I didn't get to spend much time with you... Alone."

Shivers were sent to the female twin's spine. Len smirked, knowing that he is dominating her. His hands went to her wrists and gently pinned her down to their queen-sized bed. Len stared at Rin with passion in his eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" Rin huffed impatiently. Len chuckled before leaning down, locking lips with his beloved. Rin wiggled her wrists from Len's hold. Breaking free, she wrapped her arms around his neck, without breaking their kiss. Len's hands roamed down her body, stopping at her waist, straddling the younger blonde,

Both gasped for air, after breaking their kiss. Len moved to the crook of her neck, peppering it with little bites and butterfly kisses. Rin moaned quietly, a tinge of pink dusting her cheeks.

In the midst of their little make out session, they failed to hear the incoming footsteps approaching their room.

· · ·

Reina just finished cleaning the dishes and started preparing snacks for her cousins. Putting out the necessary ingredients out, she made the mix.

A few minutes later, she finishes baking the muffins, puts them on the table to cool down. She unties the apron and calls for her cousins upstairs.

"Rin! Len! Snacks are ready!"

But no answer came.

"Strange.. They never let this times pass by. Maybe something happened?" After putting away her apron, she walked the stairs to check on the twins.

She walked the hallways and noticed that the door to their room was open, enough to peek in. She reached for the doorknob and..

"Rin? Len? Are you two ok-" But she was cut off when she saw what they were doing.

They were in a suggestive position. Len was on top of Rin. The blondes looked at each other, wide-eyed.

Reina blinked a lot of times before meeting the floor with a loud thud.

"Reina?!"

· · ·

The three blondes were all in the living room. Rin and Len were nervously looking at their fainted cousin on the couch.

"What are we gonna do? She saw us!" Rin exclaimed. Len shrugged, not knowing the answer to her question.

Reina's hand twitched. Then, her eyes suddenly opened wide. She then looked at her baffled cousins before smiling goofily.

"OH MAH GOOOOOOOOD! KYAAAAAAAA!" The older blonde tackled her younger cousins in a bone-crushing hug. Rin and Len were taken aback.

"Wait.. Your not-" Len gets cut off by Reina's answer.

"Disgusted? Horrified? HELL NOOOOO! MAH COUSINS ARE DATIIIIING!" She lets go of them to fangirl a lot more.

Rin and Len felt relieved knowing that there was someone who accepts their relationship.

"Ya know. Funny thing is... I ALREADY KNEW THAT YOU TWO WERE DOING THOSE KIND OF THINGS!"

Rin and Len's eyes popped. "WHAT?!"

Reina laughed and explained, "Remember how Rei and Rui wanted to be ninjas? Well... Their test was to sneak up on you two while you were in the washroom last Friday night!"

Rin and Len blushed a deep scarlet. Then, they realized something.

"Wait... Our friends know?!"

Reina nodded. "I was kinda shocked that they only know now. Since that bastard Piko dubbed you 'incestous twins'. They must have not believed it until they saw the evidence from the Kagenes. And don't worry, they looooove your relationship like I do!"

"They do?"

Reina nodded again. "Oh! And who do you think I was referring to when I said I know there's another pair of twins who had a relationship like Rui and Rei?"

"That was us, wasn't it?" Len said in realization.

"Uh-huh! So, don't worry too much! We're on your side!"

Rin and Len smiled in relief. "Thanks."

"Oh! I wouldn't mind to hear some noises coming from your room." Reina joked. Rin and Len became bright tomatoes.

"REINAAAAAA!"

"Hahaha! I want to have some blonde babies soon~ I'm going to be an auntieeeee!" Reina flailed around, screaming "Blonde babiessssss!"

Len and Rin sweatdropped and eventually started laughing.

"Atleast our friends accept. Even Reina-nee." Len informs to his still laughing twin.

"I'm super glad for everything now. Who would have thought our lives would be like this now?" Rin wondered. Len smiles.

"Well... Fate is twisted at times."

"Hey! You two! Get your butts here and eat muffins! Or I'll gobble them up!" Reina calls out, laughing.

"HEY! DON'T EAT THEM ALL!" Rin whined.

"NO FAIR REINA-NEE!" Len complained.

"RAAAAAAAWR!" Reina faked roaring like a dinosaur.

Well.. Atleast we all know that hardships won't last forever. Rin and Len finally knew what freedom feels like after all those years...

· · ·

**Reina: Aaaaand... That's it for this story! Damn, as suckish as it is, I'm happy it's out of mah head! We can all go back to laughing out loud in 3,2,1, React!**

**Rin and Len: Finally! New family members will be introduced in the upcoming chapters!**

**Reina, Rin and Len: Love Between Hardships and Abuses, COMPLETE! Jaa~**


End file.
